¡No más Dramiones!
by Karix7
Summary: La página de Fanfiction ha sido tomada. Nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy son los responsables.Sabe Merlín que querrán decirnos, pero ya se les ve bastante molestos . HP Spoilers
1. Una Castaña en Pie de Batalla

**_¡Hola!_**

_Sí, yo y otra historia… esta está escrita hace mucho tiempo y ha visto la luz hoy, en medio de las conversaciones con mis PPC (fundadoras y asociadas). Sí, ya llevo varias in- progress, pero esta me gustó mucho escribirla y creo que podré manejar la situación… no me mateen… estoy en mi semestre de cuasi descanso, así que una historia más que escribir no creo que haga daño._

_Aviso que las actualizaciones no tendrán días fijos, así que espero me tengan paciencia, por lo que mejor aviso… esperando que no sean meses de diferencia, porque así no tendría gracia…_

**_Esta Historia no es coherente y por favor no busquen explicaciones a algo que se me ocurrió un día de conversación con mi amiga Mad Aristocrat, el día en que se nos negó un café de grano en la cafetería y nos conformamos con uno de tarro. _**

**_Todo por hiperventilar con el rubio y soñar con ser la castaña… consecuencias de tantas historias leídas. Quise poner un toque gracioso ante la montaña que se ha escrito sobre ellos. _**

**_No se me anden enojando que no viene al caso, hasta yo salí en el cuento y las historias de mis brujas también… jajaja… como dicen por ahí:_**

**_"Cualquier similitud con otra historia es sólo coincidencia, no se complique la existencia, que aquí no hay ánimos de copia, sino de diversión" _**

_**Disclaimer:** La pareja que tiene más Fics en todo FF pertenece a la imaginación de JK Rowling, aunque ella jamás los pensó juntos, pero ¿qué tiene de malo soñar con que sí se puede?_

_**Advertencia:** Hay exceso de puntos, comas y palabras rimbombantes… si Ud. es alérgico a ese tipo de errores… se le solicita que deje la lectura hasta este punto… no descuide su salud._

_Cariños desde Viña del Mar… _

**_0000000000000000000000000000000_**

_La página de Fanfiction ha sufrido un cambio, uno drástico. Al parecer se ha hecho conexión a una señal de video remota, donde puede verse un par de sillones rodeados de plantas en medio de una habitación, la cual ha sido decorada con gruesos cortinajes cubriendo las paredes, luciendo como un set de un programa de entrevistas._

_- ¡Hey Hurón!, oye… ni se te ocurra esconderte... a ti también te conviene - dijo una castaña con el cabello más alborotado que nunca, mientras tomaba asiento y miraba hacia la izquierda, donde podía verse parte de una túnica oscura- ya, no seas malcriado o ¿quieres que le lea a tus amiguitos aristócratas esta linda historia que tengo aquí? – de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica había sacado una hoja impresa y la agitaba burlonamente hacia el hombre que se ocultaba en las sombras._

_- Granger, si no fuera por esa "historia", no habría venido. Debería habértela quitado luego de que me la enseñaras - Draco se sienta a su lado, con una cara que delataba un profundo malestar (quizás por la castaña a su lado o tal vez por tener que aparecer como si fuera un cronista de Quidditch) - concuerdo con que esta es una locura que debe ser frenada, especialmente por mi familia y el respeto que ella se merece. Lo que nunca pensé es que quisieras ponerte a hablar en cadena nacional muggle... ¿no crees que juntarte demasiado con Dumbledore y los tarados de la Orden te volvieron chiflada?_

_- No vuelvas a repetir su nombre, lo ensucias maldita rata. Tú sólo recuerda lo que leiste... ¡están escribiendo de nosotros! y por si fuera poco... ¡sin nuestro permiso! - la castaña estaba tan enojada que ya poseía un bello color berenjena, como si toda su sangre se le hubiera ido al rostro - no te preocupes que tu serás un "mero comentarista" porque he traído todo debidamente detallado, tópico por tópico, y no me vengas con estupideces de arreglar todo con un par de imperdonables... ya que: 1) Te recuerdo que están prohibidos y no quiero enviarte cigarrillos a Azkabán... 2) Son muggles, por lo tanto ellos no pueden defenderse como nosotros y 3) Enfrentemos la realidad hablando de esta situación ante todas estas personas y que mejor que usando el cyber-espacio... y un poco de magia para ayudar. Ni siquiera intentes tratar de quitarme la "famosa historia", porque tengo varias copias bien escondidas y aún permanece en el Internet. Incluso creo que estas mujeres deben tenerla hasta respaldada en sus propias computadoras, y me refiero exclusivamente a "mujeres" porque, hasta el momento, ellas han llenado la pantalla ¿Habrá hombres involucrados en esta locura?_

_- ¿Cyber qué?... ¿Inter cuanto?... ¿Computadoras?... demasiada información. Esto es un enredo Granger, el paranoico de Potter si que ha colaborado en tu ya conocido "problema mental" - el rubio ya parecía que iba directo a fracturarse los dedos de tanto apretar sus manos nerviosamente - no me gustan estas cosas... y ¿podrías dejar de gritarle a esa especie de espejo donde se ve tanta gente? ¿Por qué la mayoría son mujeres y me miran tan lujuriosamente?_

_- ¿El famoso Draco Malfoy le tiene pánico a una simple pantalla?... Te recuerdo que esas mujeres que ves en la pantalla no pueden tocarte, así que no temas por tu cuerpecito... que no será mancillado por todas ellas - Hermione le hacía gestos como si fuera un bebé que tuviera vergüenza de la gente y sonreía maliciosamente - quien lo diría y, por si fuera poco, puesto en evidencia a través de una conexión a millones de pantallas de computadores muggles... creo que después de todo me gustará esto de hablar sobre "los famosos FICS"... todo para ver tu cara de miedo... si quieres mejoro la calidad de la imagen para que se vea mejor tu rostro angustiado... será espectacular guardar una copia con de la grabación de tus tics nerviosos. ¡Oh por Circe! ¡Estas mujeres sí que se ven entusiasmadas! ¡Por Merlín!, ¿es idea mía o algunas están hiperventilando?, debí haber investigado más, para haber previsto sobre las consecuencias de aparecer así de sopetón ante todo este público. _

_-Cállate Granger, no me tientes y recuerda que soy el mejor de mi Casa en hechizos no verbales y creo que, para empezar, un peinado de Troll del bosque sería perfecto - una sonrisa maléfica se había instalado en la cara del blondo y suavemente acariciaba la varita que llevaba en el bolsillo superior de su túnica... - y no te llamo sangre sucia porque ya hemos gastado mucho esa palabra de tanto insulto... vamos a tener que inventar otros..._

_- Ay Malfoy... si supieras cuanto se han gastado nuestros sobrenombres y si vieras que cosas... bueno lo relatado en los fics, pero aquí trataremos todo eso por tópicos... ah... lo olvidaba... - Hermione utiliza su varita para amplificar su voz - HE HECHIZADO SUS COMPUTADORAS PARA QUE NO PUEDAN APAGARLAS HASTA QUE TERMINEMOS DE HABLAR... ASÍ QUE NO SE VAN A IR SIN VER COMPLETO LO QUE TENEMOS QUE DECIR CON ESTE IDIOTA... PORQUE LES EXPLICARÉ LAS RAZONES POR LAS CUALES NO VAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO DE NOSOTROS. Y no me digas nuevamente que todo se arregla con magia oscura, que aquí nos entenderemos por las buenas. Creo que si hablamos tranquilamente con ellas podremos estar seguros de no leer nuevas historias de ese tipo... eso que llaman Dramiones._

_- ¿Dramiones? - Draco parecía no entender ni una palabra de lo que le decía la castaña y llevándose la mano a la frente, pareció dar señas de un fuerte dolor de cabeza cortesía de los gritos de ésta para con las caras en la pantalla, que parecían emocionadas a morir._

_- Así que comencemos con el **Tópico Número Uno: ¿Dramiones? **_

**_"De cómo el FF ha unido a Hermione Granger con Draco Malfoy. Amor, odio… y mucho más"_**

**_0000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_¿Cómo es que llegaron a la página de Fanfiction?_**

**_¿Qué quiere decir Hermione con revisión de tópicos? Algo se trae entre manos…_**

**_Draco aquí aparece casi como un rehén, aunque tiene bastante que decir…_**

**_¿Les gustó la historia? ¿Quieren cooperar con el próximo capítulo? ¡Envíen un PM!_**

**_Dejen mensajes para saber que piensan… para bien y para mal_**


	2. El inicio de un verdadero Dramione

**_Disclaimer:_**_ He querido jugar un ratito con los personajes de la JK y de paso incluir a la escritora en el baile… cosas que pasan… ella será la que gana millones, pero yo me rio un rato._

**_Advertencia:_**_ Hay exceso de puntos, comas y palabras rimbombantes… si Ud. es alérgico a ese tipo de errores… se le solicita que deje la lectura hasta este punto… no descuide su salud._

**_HOLA!!_**

_**ES QUE ESTOY DEMASIADO EMOCIONADA POR LA RECEPCIÓN A ESTE FIC... MIL GRACIAS POR LOS RR QUE DE A POCO HE IDO CONTESTANDO…**_HAN SIDO DÍAS SUPER OCUPADOS, ASI QUE MIS DISCULPAS POR NO DEJARLES UN COMENTARIO AQUÍ A TODOS, PERO PROMETO QUE EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO LO HARÉ… ESTA SEÑORITA QUE ESTUDIA PARA TRABAJADORA SOCIAL ANDA CANSADISIMA POR LA VIDA, PERO SEGUIRÁ ESCRIBIENDO…

_**ESTE FIC FUE CREADO PARA REIRNOS UN RATITO ENTRE TANTA HISTORIA, COMO HABÍA DICHO EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR. YO TAMBIÉN ESCRIBO DRAMIONES, ASI QUE NO PIENSEN QUE ESTOY EN CONTRA DE ELLOS…ESA PAREJITA ES ALGO ESPECIAL… TAMBIÉN LOS LEO Y ME CONFIESO ENAMORADA DEL RUBIECITO PRECIOSO… PERO REIRNOS DE NOSOTROS MISMOS HACE BIEN DE VEZ EN CUANDO…**_

_**ESTO ES PARA TODOS: **_

**_"Cualquier similitud con otra historia es sólo coincidencia, no se complique la existencia, que aquí no hay ánimos de copia… SI ALGUNA VEZ CITO A ALGUIEN… SERÁ CON SU CONSENTIMIENTO… y OBVIAMENTE INFORMADO EN DICHO CAPÍTULO… ASÍ QUE DEJEN QUE ME DIVIERTA UN RATO…"_**

_Si quieren dejarme sugerencias, reclamos, felicitaciones o tomatazos virtuales… hágalo via rr, pm o también a mi blog ( _**veintisiempreyque . blogspot . com** … comentando en el cbox… )

Si quiere ver lo que sucede cuando reúnes a cuatro adictas a Fanfiction, pasa por:

**peter – pan – complex . blogspot . com** (Noticias, Hiperventilaciones, Jugo, desafíos, pijamadas virtuales y muchos planes…)

_Saludos cansaditos y adormilados desde Viña del Mar…_

**_0000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_El inicio de un verdadero Dramione..._**

_Draco Malfoy veía como Hermione se aprestaba para comenzar su negociación con los Muggles, observando como había preparado cada tópico a tratar en una serie de tarjetas que había repasado previo a su entrada al set. La veía segura y decidida a terminar de una vez por todas con las historias que se escribiesen de ellos dos, aunque fueran invento de mentes más que pervertidas, era algo que sencillamente esa mujer no iba a aceptar toparse nuevamente en la red. _

_Ni en sus peores pesadillas pensó en volver a tratar con su más grande enemiga de su estadía en Hogwarts. Hace sólo dos semanas que se veían, a causa de un aparatoso encuentro en su oficina, que lo hizo verse arrastrado a este pandemonium. Tal fue el poder de convencimiento de la castaña que no pudo resistirse a cooperar en uno de los planes más descabellados que se han inventado en el mundo mágico._

_Pero ¿cómo habrá comenzado todo?_

**_0000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Hace un mes... en la habitación de una clínica muggle..._**

_- Papá, ¿qué pasó? - Hermione se había aparecido en una calle vecina, absolutamente preocupada por el estado de salud de su madre, quien fue internada durante la mañana-. ¿Dónde está?, ¿qué ha dicho el médico?_

_- Tu mamá tuvo una crisis de hipertensión y ahora está compensada, gracias a los medicamentos. Le han intentado dar un somnífero para que descanse, pero ha dicho que primero quiere hablar contigo, así que sólo ha consentido en tratar de dormir un poco - Albert Granger mira entristecido a su esposa, que está con los ojos cerrados recostada sobre la cama -. Uff... no ha querido soltar el laptop, imagínate que ha sujetado el trasto ese con el brazo izquierdo para que en el otro le inyectaran, esa mujer es tan tozuda, miles de veces le he dicho que tú saliste a ella en eso._

_- Mamá, soy yo, Hermione... dame el portátil para que descanses, después hablaremos - implora la castaña, mientras batalla a dos manos con la fusión brazo-laptop._

_De golpe la mujer abre los ojos y se incorpora, agarrando el portátil con ambas manos desesperadamente. Mira hacia todos lados y al darse cuenta de que su hija está a su costado, se dispone a hacer funcionar el laptop sobre su regazo, mientras su cara no deja de evidenciar rastros de tristeza. Gruesas lágrimas se escapan traicioneramente de sus orbes marrones, al tiempo que trata de hablar en medio de los sollozos._

_- Hermione, dime que no es verdad... tú eres una mujer casada... ¡dime que fue una estupidez!, ¡acepto hasta que me digas que te hicieron uno de esos hechizos eróticos y que por eso cometiste semejante barbaridad! - dice conteniendo los hipidos -. ¡Si se entera tu esposo, te va a matar! ¡Albert búscale un hotel a la niña, debemos protegerla! o tal vez podemos pedir protección a la policía mágica, pero ¡Noo, Ron es un policía! _

_- Ron es Auror, mamá, no policía... ¿qué te pasa? - Hermione trató de tomar de la mano a su madre, pero ésta estaba afanada en encender la computadora, sin resultados positivos-, no digas estupideces, deja ese laptop y por favor habla antes que te de nuevamente una subida de presión._

_- ¡Necesito prender esta cosa para mostrarte las evidencias de tu adulterio!. ¡Durante años nos has mentido, mala mujer!- vociferó justo antes de que se encendiera la pantalla y se iniciara el sistema operativo -. ¿Cómo no pensaste en que si la JK fue conocida aquí en el mundo no-mágico con la historia de ustedes, fácilmente podrían filtrarse otras cosas, como tu amorío con ese aristócrata?. ¡Si perdiste la virginidad con él, aunque ese bastardo te llamara "sangre sucia"!_

_- ¡Mamá, pero qué cosas dices! - grita totalmente avergonzada - ¡Tú sabes que fue con Ron y en la Noche de Bodas! - susurra y se gira para abrazar a su padre que tiene los ojos abiertos como platos y que, al parecer, va a caer desplomado por un infarto –. Papacito, siéntate - lo acomoda en un sofá cercano a la cama - ¡Y tú, Mamá, por favor explícame esa mentira de que soy adúltera!. ¡Jamás le he sido infiel a mi marido!, ¡y menos con un idiota que me diga "sangre sucia"!. ¡Espera!... ¿es Malfoy?_

_- Ahora le dices Malfoy, si hasta le maullabas al oído, indecente! - grita mientras la pellizca en un brazo, haciéndola gritar de dolor -. Te desconozco, eres toda una zorra... ¡mira tu pecado! - mientras le pasa el laptop con una página web abierta, Fanfiction . net._

_Los ojos de Hermione se abren desmesuradamente ante la lectura de aquella página. Es parte de una historia llamada "Con Fuego en el Alma" Es una apasionada escena, donde Draco Malfoy la mantiene acorralada en un pasillo y le besa mientras le susurra al oído "eres mi sangre sucia favorita", lo cual la hace enojarse y salir corriendo. En plena carrera es agarrada por un brazo y abrazada hasta la asfixia, para luego ser besada desde el norte hacia el sur de su cuerpo... mientras que Hermione emitía suaves ronroneos que hacían enloquecer al Slytherin._

_- ¿Desde el norte? ¡Quien diablos puede tener una mente así de pervertida! - Hermione estaba tan colorada, que pronto empezaría a echar humo como si estuviera hirviendo. Era una historia corta, pero lo suficientemente eficaz para hacer que la castaña entrara en pie de guerra. Ya demasiado había tenido con los dolores de cabeza que les causó al mundo mágico una squib llamada JK Rowling._

_Esta mujer escribió los sucesos de la segunda guerra contra Voldemort a modo de novela. Una saga llamada "Harry Potter", con siete libros, de acuerdo a los años en Hogwarts de su amigo. Ella incorporó a los hechos reales (el regreso del que no debe ser nombrado, Potter y sus amigos enfrentándose a los mortifagos) una serie de sucesos anexos y características a cada uno de los implicados, que a veces realmente eran bastante alejados de la realidad. Qué decir del éxito que tuvo cada uno de los libros, todo un fenómeno a nivel del mundo muggle, quienes quedaron maravillados con este mundo en donde se vive con magia... con la carta de Hogwarts... con el castillo... con los planes para derrotar a Voldemort... en fin, con todo._

_En cambio, para los magos esto fue un martirio. Se mandó a llamar a la autora y se le pidió que explicase el por qué puso en evidencia al mundo mágico. Resumiendo todo aquel juicio, podremos decir que ella salió airosa porque aproximadamente un sesenta porciento provenía de su invención, dejando en claro que hechizos, pociones y algunos nombres fueron modificados para evitar más problemas que el haber escrito la novela desde un hecho verídico. Durante mucho tiempo Hermione se sintió observada en las calles de la Inglaterra Muggle, especialmente cuando visitaba a sus padres o iba de paseo con su familia. Desde Voldemort nunca pudo desprenderse de su alarma permanente, por lo que fue aún más cuidadosa que antes, casi rozando lo maniaco. Ya varias peleas le ha costado con su pelirrojo, a quien ama con todo su corazón... desde que era una pequeña niña con el cabello alborotado, quien le ha dicho que viva tranquila y que se despreocupe de una mujer que aprovechó su oportunidad, que ahora es inmensamente millonaria y ha dejado de escribir sobre ellos. _

_Pero las verdaderas consecuencias del "Caso Rowling" para Hermione se llamaban Fanfiction. Luego de que pudo contener las ganas de romper el laptop en miles de pedacitos, decidió serenarse para poder conversar con su atribulada madre y su confundido padre. Era tan vergonzoso como el día, a los siete años, en que se le ocurrió preguntar acerca de cómo venían los niños al mundo, sólo que en este caso fue ella la que tartamudeaba ante las preguntas de sus padres y se abanicaba con las manos ante el calor que encendía sus mejillas. Al principio sólo se escuchaban los gritos de su madre, a quien le costaba creer que ella no había vivido ese tórrido romance que, según la historia, se extendía hasta estos días. Poco a poco y con argumentos dignos de una defensa ante la pena de muerte, la pobre castaña terminó por convencerlos de la falsedad de esa y otras historias que se estuviesen escribiendo de ella. Juró que cualquier cosa que sucediese en su vida les sería contada de inmediato, aunque tuviera que enviar una lechuza permanentemente con tal de verlos tranquilos._

_- Hija mía, no te metas en problemas. Tienes una familia preciosa y yo he aprendido a querer a ese policía marido tuyo. Será un troglodita, pero te ama y eso es importante, no eches a perder tu vida por un simple desliz - le decía su madre conteniendo las lágrimas y esforzándose por no gritarle -. Debes ser una buena esposa y honrar a tu marido. Esas escenas aún pasan por mi cabeza y me aterran. ¡Te advierto que si haces algo estúpido, como que mi apellido es Granger... voy donde estés y te siento en mis rodillas a darte unas buenas palmadas! ¡Si te portas como una cría, como tal te castigaré! - gritó al fin._

_- Mamá... es la decimocuarta vez que te explico que no es necesario que me adviertas, maldigas o expreses tu necesidad de vigilarme ante las "tentaciones de la carne" y que ese rubio no me tocará un pelo sin antes recibir una buena descarga de imperdonables. ¿Te sientes mejor con lo que te acabo de decir?_

_- Albert, ven... necesito que hablemos algo - solicita a su marido, mientras hace un ademán a Hermione para que saliera de la habitación – Hermione, te vas afuera porque..._

_- ¡Mamá!, no me voy a mover de aquí - no podía creer que aún la trataran como una cría -. Si van a discutir sobre mi bienestar, que mejor que conmigo. Me resulta tonto que por esta estupidez hagan casi consejo de guerra. Confíen en mí... eso es lo que pido._

_Albert Granger se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, primero porque con suerte había podido respirar correctamente después de leer aquellas barbaridades y segundo, porque su mujer parecía hablar a la velocidad de la luz sin siquiera dejarle espacio para poder pronunciarse al respecto. Adora a su hija y confía a ojos cerrados que esas historias son parte de la mente trastornada de alguien, no de su pequeña Hermy. _

_- Emily, deja a la niña en paz y que siga con su vida - el tono no admitía réplica -. No tenemos por qué hacer que nuestra hija se culpe de cosas que no ha hecho ni hará. Cálmate que no quiero que te infartes por una estupidez, ya suficiente he tenido con el viaje para acá por tu hipertensión. Hablaremos en unos días, específicamente para evitar futuros problemas ¿entendieron ambas?_

_- Querido... - susurró apenas, mirando suplicante a su marido _

_- Sí, papi - Hermione se acercó a su padre tomando sus cosas y encaminándose a la salida -. debo volver a la oficina, ¿me dejas en la puerta?_

_- Hermione, claro que te acompaño a la salida... ve a trabajar tranquila, que yo cuidaré de tu madre - Tomó a su hija de la mano, encaminándola hacia la recepción de la clínica. Justo en el momento de darle un beso de despedida, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y la mimó como si fuera una niña pequeña -. Hija, no te preocupes, que tu madre es un poco alterada y exagerada, esperemos que no le dure el escándalo más de dos meses. Necesito que me hagas un favor y a la vez te hagas uno a ti misma. Necesito una de esas pociones para que duerma como un bebé y sin pesadillas, específicamente aquellas donde te ve en situaciones subidas de temperatura._

_- ¡Papá, no seas cruel con mamá! - lo reprende, pero inmediatamente una imagen mental de su madre gritando barbaridades y golpeando en aire, mientras duerme, la sobresalta -, creo que podemos hacer algo al respecto, pero previa consulta a un medimago. Ah... lo olvidaba, podrías prestarme la laptop unos días, así ella descansa y yo veo algunas cosas_

_- Lo que quieras, amor. ¡Ahora a trabajar! - le da una palmadita en el brazo y le abre la puerta. La sigue con la mirada hasta que se pierde en una calle vecina _

_- "Hoy será un día muuy largo, así que espero que llegue con la poción pronto... no quiero pasar noches en vela con las locuras Emily" - pensó cuando tomó asiento al lado de su mujer, que ya amenazaba nuevamente con volver al tema aquel. Hermione ha sacado lo obsesiva de su madre, definitivamente..._

**_Desde ese día... _**

_Hermione investiga Fanfiction. Durante sus horas libres y escondida en su oficina revisa, en la laptop de su madre, la página que tantos dolores de cabeza le ha dado. Ha puesto un hechizo silenciador y sellador para evitar ser molestada y que se escuchen sus reacciones ante cada historia leída. Algunas veces le grita a la pantalla como si se le fuera el alma en ello, mientras que en otras ha contenido las lágrimas de emoción y tristeza. Luego de tantas lectura puede afirmar que la situación es más complicada de lo que parece. Ella y Malfoy son una de las parejas favoritas del "fandom" de Harry Potter, a partir de la laaarga lista que tiene ante sus ojos. Se ha dedicado a clasificarlas a medida que lee, ya que ha decidido crear un plan para evitar que se sigan escribiendo. No ha de permitir que fantaseen con ella y su enemigo mortal, ese hurón desabrido con quien jamás tendría algo, porque primero se lanza un avada antes de cometer semejante locura._

_Su plan contempla diversas acciones. Una de ellas es comunicarse con los escritores, porque ha elaborado una presentación con las razones para que se detenga la masificación de aquello que llaman "Dramiones". Lo que aún no está claro es cómo convocar a tanta gente, mayoritariamente mujeres. La respuesta le viene a la mente en medio de una reunión: "Draco Malfoy". Digamos que siente que como parte de la estrategia es necesario un "señuelo" y que mejor que él galancete de medio pelo para ello. El trabajo en la orden la volvió una experta en estrategia y aprovecharía todos aquellos recursos para cumplir su objetivo. Malfoy cooperaría por las buenas o por las malas..._

**_Hace dos semanas... en las oficinas de un Hurón Aristócrata..._**

_- Señor Malfoy, lo solicita la Señora Hermione Granger - Weasley. Solicita una entrevista con Usted, Señor. De verdad parece importante porque viene con un maletín y una serie de pergaminos en la mano, ¿la hago pasar? - La voz de la secretaria parecía dudosa, como si la recién llegada significara problemas con sólo decir que estaba fuera del despacho._

_Hace dos días Draco Malfoy había recibido una lechuza de Hermione, donde se anunciaba su visita para ese día en la mañana. No solicitaba una audiencia, la imponía. En un principio decidió mandarla al diablo, pero cambió de opinión debido a su trabajo en el Departamento de Aplicación de la ley Mágica, evitando mayores problemas. Le envió su respuesta e inmediatamente gestionó reuniones de urgencia con sus asesores, para hacer una revisión de que sus negocios sin contratiempos de tipo legal. Cuando tuvo las respuestas ante todas las posibles preguntas que le hiciese la castaña en la cita, se sintió completamente seguro de sus acciones y esperó aquel encuentro._

_- Pero claro, hágala pasar - Se arregló el cabello y se acomodó en su sillón._

_Si bien había tenido ocasión de verse varias veces luego de la batalla de Hogwarts, esta fue totalmente diferente. Vistiendo una elegante túnica, con las manos ocupadas por pergaminos que apenas sobresalían de un tosco maletín y un extraño brillo en la mirada, la vio entrar a su despacho. "Mierda... olvidé que en la casa de campo tenemos aún un elfo sin liberar, pero es él quien no ha querido... algo podré hacer si me lo menciona" fue lo que pensó apenas reconoció esa mirada como aquella que tenía en sus tiempos del P.E.D.D.O. Esa mujer era implacable, se había convertido en un personaje destacado en el Ministerio. Definitivamente cumplía sus funciones con una entrega y un coraje únicos, pero eso no se lo reconocería ni aunque estuviese bajo Veritaserum. Una cosa era que la mujer hiciera bien su trabajo y otra muy distinta el que tuviera que decirlo en voz alta._

_- Buenos días, Malfoy, vengo para que hablemos una situación que nos compete a ambos, no es de trabajo - dijo mientras se sentaba en un sillón frente a él y ordenaba en el escritorio los pergaminos que llevaba en su maletín -. Esto es algo que ha venido sucediendo hace tiempo en el mundo muggle y que definitivamente está fuera de toda lógica. Es necesario de que te enteres y trabajemos juntos para solucionarlo._

_- ¿Acaso otro complot, Granger? ¿Ahora que Potter está casado y ocupado en otros menesteres, quieres trabajar conmigo? ¿Un dúo dorado, quizás?_

_- Cállate y mira esto... - fue lo último que se pudo escuchar antes de aplicar un tipo distinto de hechizo silenciador, que formó una especie de burbuja. _

_La castaña por lo que se podía observar, había tomado la palabra. Le acercó una serie de pergaminos debidamente ordenados y marcados. Cuando terminó esos y vio como Malfoy hacía intentos para deshacer el encantamiento silenciador e irse, le dio un pergamino en particular el cual venia en letras más grandes y destacado varias veces. Desde ese instante se vio como un rubio, ansioso por salir, se convirtió en un verdadero huracán. Releía y releía aquel trozo de papel, mientras lo estrujaba furioso, como si quisiese memorizarlo y luego destruirlo. Hermione hábilmente pudo quitárselo de las manos y con un movimiento de varita desaparecerlo. Él se giró hacia el paisaje de la ventana que estaba a su espalda, mientras trataba de respirar y tranquilizarse, pero sin resultado. La ex-Gryffindor en ese momento no pudo evitar sonreír ante los resultados de su estrategia para concretizar el plan... tenía al hurón de su lado, así que todo iría viento en popa._

**_0000000000000000000000000000000_**

_Draco Malfoy estaba totalmente absorto recordando, que sólo volvió a la realidad con un pellizco de parte de Granger. Su exposición estaba por comenzar y ella quería que el rubio estuviera totalmente atento para que cooperase en lo que fuese necesario._

_Continuará..._

**_0000000000000000000000000000000_**

¿Les gustó?

Ahora si que viene la revisión tópico por tópico de los argumentos de doña para evitar que sigan escribiéndose Dramiones. Ella es muuuy ordenada... sí señores...

No se me enojen… quise dejar claro que nuestros queridos personajes tienen la edad que les correspondería por la fecha de nacimiento, la misma que les dio Rowling, claro… si existiesen de verdad. La idea de esta parodia surgió pensando en que dirían hoy...

Y como la JK cambió algunos nombres, por eso la mamá de Hermione se llama diferente en este fic, porque es el "verdadero". Así que la castaña se llama Hermione Emily Granger – Weasley, porque estará casada, pero no perderá su apellido así como así…

Puedo decir, para quienes aman al papazote de Draco... en mi imaginación el sigue tan rico y sabroso como siempre, sólo que sin rasgos de bebecito... mejor aún... ñami... así que no me maten... soy muy joven... tírenme tomatitos no más...

Cuento con sus aportes vía rr, pm y en el c box de mi blog…

Besos


	3. El por qué del Amor, el Odio y

_**Disclaimer:** La JK no es una squib, pero tiene una imaginación que la ha hecho millonaria... ¿odiable, no?... asi que usaré un ratito a sus personajes para el ejercicio de mi mentecilla__ ¿se imaginan si me convierto en millonaria yo también?_

_**Advertencia:** Hay exceso de puntos, comas y palabras rimbombantes… si Ud. es alérgico a ese tipo de errores… se le solicita que deje la lectura hasta este punto… no descuide su salud._

**_…_**

**_Hola!_**

_Muy tarde he vuelto y me merezco los azotes correspondientes, pero ando demasiado ocupada por la vida... espero me entiendan... LOS TOMATAZOS MEJOR CUANDO TERMINEN DE LEER... PARA QUE ME DEN TIEMPO DE BUSCAR MI RED (ASI COOPERAN CON EL PRESUPUESTO FAMILIAR, MMM... ENSALADA... ÑAMI)_

_Miles de gracias a todas y todos los que leen... ¡es que de verdad alegran el día! y es verdad... _

_Mis abrazos afectuosos para:_

_- **Liilamak :** Espero que este capítulo te guste como los anteriores, gracias por el rr y besos_

_- **Abril**: Ojalá te rías con este, saludos y alguna vez deja tu correo, aunque sea en mp... siempre tan anónima tú... saludos!_

__

- **Iamalonefordanny-19: **Ya estás mucho mejor y se ha notado en las conversas... saludos y mucha suerte para este año...

- **Eli Granger de Malfoy:** Esta es mi forma de mostrar, de manera bastante exagerada como pueden haber reaccionado... sips... saludos!

- **Mad Aristocrat:** Mi estresadisima amiga... dale con todo y vamos por el grado... te quiero mucho y espero hacerte reir con el capítulo...

- **Almanara:** ¿Tú crees que nos den argumentos suficientes para ello? yo creo que no... saludos...

- **Beautifly92**: En este capítulo vas a saber que han leido en Fanfiction... gracias por el comentario...

- **Fiona Garay:** Creo que es una batalla... y veremos quien gana... besos y que bueno que tus vacaciones hayan estado de lujo...

**- Enichepi:** Hola, que bueno que rieras con la madre de Hermione, es todo un caso esta Emily... gracias por el rr...

**- Salesia:** Guapa, en un tiempito de la oficina me lee, nada de andar leyendo a escondidas, saludos al señor marido y dile que viene A-ha a mi país... ya muero por verlos...

- **Maximuski:** sip, la Rowling era una squib, la vida da sorpresas... jajaja... muchas gracias por el comentario...

- **Tildita:** mi vampi amiga, a ver como me salió este capítulo... besos y gracias por todo... te envío a Sirius para que te de un buen masaje, después de los días con Mister Músculo en casa...

**- Roses' Rain Spell:** En cada madre se esconde un trozo de Emily Granger, créelo... besos y gracias por el rr...

-** Jos Black:** No mueras amigaa... y sigue leyéndome... a ver que te parece este...

**- Cleoru Misumi: **Menos mal que la madre sigue viva, pero esperemos que no siga persiguiendo a Hermione... ¿tú que crees?

**- La chica oscura: **Actualicé tarde, lo siento, pero lo hice...

_Mis abrazos también a las que leen desde las sombras... uds también merecen uno... los hits y los rr significan mucho para mí..._

_**...**_

_**ESTO ES PARA TODOS: **_

**_"Cualquier similitud con otra historia es sólo coincidencia, no se complique la existencia, que aquí no hay ánimos de copia… SI ALGUNA VEZ CITO A ALGUIEN… SERÁ CON SU CONSENTIMIENTO… y OBVIAMENTE INFORMADO EN DICHO CAPÍTULO… ASÍ QUE DEJEN QUE ME DIVIERTA UN RATO…"_**

_Si quieren dejarme sugerencias, reclamos, felicitaciones o tomatazos virtuales… hágalo via rr, pm o también a mi blog ( _**veintisiempreyque . blogspot . com** … comentando en el cbox… )

OH... HAY DOS PROPUESTAS: JUNTA REAL DE ADICTAS AL FANFICTION (EN CHILE) Y PREMIACIÓN DE FICS... MÁS INFORMACIÓN EN EL BLOG PPC, DONDE PUEDEN VER QUE DIABLOS PASA SI SE REUNEN CUATRO MUJERES CON EL COMPLEJO DE PETER PAN Y ESTRELLAS INVITADAS...

SI LES INTERESA PASEN POR:

_**peter – pan – complex . blogspot . com** (Donde podrán encontrar además: Noticias, Hiperventilaciones, Jugo, desafíos, pijamadas virtuales, **REALES** y muchos planes…)_

_Espero que este capítulo les guste... _

_Besotes desde Viña del Mar_

_P.D: Gracias a las Betas **Saria y Embercita**... ¡de verdad se agradecen los aportes y la trasnochada!... _

**_0000000000000000000000000000000_**

_**"El por qué del Amor, el Odio y otras hierbas entre Hermione y Draco..."**_

_"Draco Malfoy estaba totalmente absorto recordando, tanto así que sólo volvió a la realidad con un pellizco de parte de Granger. Su exposición estaba por comenzar y ella quería que el rubio estuviera totalmente atento para que cooperase en lo que fuese necesario..."_

_..._

_Hermione Granger había repasado aproximadamente 30 veces cuales iban a ser los puntos a tratar en este tópico. Se sentía lo suficientemente segura de poder convencer a ese mar de personas que se agolpaban cada vez más en la pantalla. Al parecer cada día pasaban por las páginas de fanfiction más personas de las que creía y eso era definitivamente terrorífico ¿tantas fantaseaban con las historias de ellos dos?_

_Aunque otras parejas eran también motivo de fics, los dramiones se habían convertido casi en historias de culto. Así lo notó, apenas entendió el sistema de búsqueda de aquella página, la que tantas jaquecas le había causado. No era una tarea fácil convencerlas de que dejaran de escribir, sería necesario un esfuerzo de titanes, tal como si Voldemort hubiera vuelto, actuando por medio de la red para atacar, pero esta vez a su sistema nervioso..._

_Se concentró como si fuera a dar el examen de su vida, respiró hondo y comenzó a hablar:_

_- Draco y yo hablaremos en este tópico acerca de los Dramiones. En ellos..._

_Un fuerte sonido interrumpe sus palabras, algo así como ¿una alarma de incendios?. Draco estuvo a punto de sacar su varita, cuando Hermione con un movimiento de mano se lo impidió y sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un móvil._

_- Si me disculpan... Draco, encárgate de darles una idea del tópico - alcanzó a decir, mientras tomaba el teléfono y se alejaba un poco para contestarlo. Para su desgracia, un lugar donde aún podían verla desde la gran pantalla las adictas a los Dramiones y, obviamente, Malfoy -. ¡Mamá, no me grites! ¡Te dije que estaría con Ginny! - la castaña trataba de hablar despacio, pero el enojo y el nerviosismo no estaban cooperando en su esfuerzo -. ¡La Hermana de Ron! ningún hombre heterosexual tiene ese tipo de apodos, tu cabeza ya se está inventando una novela rosa de pasión y engaño, no deberías haberte retirado... ¡anda a trabajar a la consulta!_

_Draco la miraba divertido y asombrado, ante esta castaña que ni siquiera se arrugaba en mentirle a su madre de esa forma. ¡Quién diría que una integrante del trío dorado pudiese tener esa sangre fría! pensó justo ante darse cuenta que al mirar de reojo la pantalla algo extraño sucedía con las muggles que estaban en cada recuadro... ¿les gustaba que las viera así?... repitió el gesto para estar seguro y comprobó complacido el tipo de reacción... oh sí... era tiempo de jugar un poco mientras la dictadora se dedicaba a jugar a las mentiras piadosas..._

_- ¡Mamá, que mi marido no va a morir rostizado si lo engaño! ¿De dónde sacaste esa estupidez? Créeme que si fuera así medio mundo mágico estaría ardiendo en llamas... ¡No es una vil excusa! Mamá, por amor a Dios, soy fiel y amo a Ron - la paciencia se había agotado apenas sintió el primer esbozo de sermón, por lo que su voz adquirió una gama de matices dramáticos -. Estás inventando cada cosa y ya das miedo, todo por una estúpida historia que leíste... pero... no... ¿Te compraste otro laptop? ¡Sigues metida en Fanfiction! - la hija había adoptado el papel de la madre que amenazaba con un castigo severo -. ¡Voy a llamar a Papá! te lo buscaste querida ¿Dónde estás? ¡La casa de Tía Susan no es un escondite! ¡Me importa un soberano pepino que sea viejita, sorda y no sepa de internet! ¡Deja de comportarte como una niña jugando al detective privado!, tienes diez minutos para irte a casa y dejar el computador con la tía... no te vas a librar de la furia de papá... vas a ver como me cree a mí... ahora, si me permites, continuaré conversando de algo más agradable con Ginny, a ver si se me pasa algo de la molestia que siento... adiós... _

_Hermione cortó el teléfono, emitiendo un suspiro de resignación ante semejante progenitora, y al voltearse se vio observada por un rubio que a duras penas contenía la risa._

_- ¿Qué? - dijo desafiante la Gryffindor, acomodándose en su sillón nuevamente -. ¿Te divertiste escuchando la conversación?, si quieres puedes presenciar todos los round que tengo con mi madre... yo..._

_- Creo que desde los tiempos de los mortífagos que no veía desplegar tanta mentira junta. Habrá que ver las agallas para hacer caer hasta a la madre - respondió burlonamente, al tiempo que la miraba intensamente -. Que yo sepa no soy la comadreja pequeña, soy Draco Malfoy - cada sílaba de su nombre fue dicha de manera suave y seductora, definitivamente este hombre sabía que hacía, el pequeño juego que mantuvo mientras la castaña peleaba con su madre iba directo al triunfo._

_- Mejor hablemos del tema al que hemos venido aquí... los dramiones... ¡Merlín, que se electrocuta esa niña! ¿Con su propia baba? ¿Estás bien, querida? ¿Necesitas algo? - apenas podía creer que una de las lectoras de FF estaba sufriendo un accidente -. ¿Cómo es que pasa esto? ¡Draco Malfoy, deja de reírte que es serio!_

_- ¿Sabías que si sonrío así se enloquecen? - el rubio señalaba hacia la gran pantalla que parecía a punto de reventar ante el público que casi la atravesaba -. ¡Oye, tú! no te haré un hijo, no tendría con muggles, lo siento, además soy un hombre casado. ¡Tampoco practicaría a hacer bebés con una! - algo llamó su atención y se paró justo en la esquina derecha de la gran pantalla -. Mi padre está felizmente casado y precisamente no es fan de las muggles, así que no pidas su dirección, es preferible que cuides de tu integridad física y mental, él no es... ¡para ser muggle eres bastante osada! ¿Big Daddy Rules?, ¿así que la cosa también es con mi padre? vaya..._

_- Mejor dejémonos de hablar sobre como se alimenta tu autoestima y hablemos en serio. Ustedes señoras y señoritas, aunque creo ver a un hombre en la pantalla... oh si... hola... han comenzado a escribir acerca de nosotros en diferentes historias. Nos ponen en amores estilo Romeo y Julieta, en batallas a muerte con el odio por delante... nos asesinamos mutuamente ¡hasta en una lo torturo! ... bueno ese no era tan malo, eh... bueno, la pregunta que nos hemos hecho es ¿por qué si Rowling ni siquiera dio atisbos de una posible relación, Uds. inventaron muchas historias al respecto? ¡Díganme!_

_He aquí que vino el momento en que Hermione dio volumen a la gran pantalla para conocer qué sucedía con las lectoras, pensando que podría entablar algún tipo de conversación con las dramioneras, pero..._

_- ¡DRACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡MI AMOR! - fue lo único que se pudo escuchar antes que Hermione volviera a silenciar rápidamente la pantalla con un toque de su varita, para evitar caer en la sordera. Diablos que son bravas estas mujeres, pensó mientras componía su cabellera y se acomodaba en su asiento._

_- Creo que ya entiendo parte de la idea, pero... ¡cómo van a querer reunirme con mi peor enemigo! Aquel que ni un solo día dejó de decirme sangre sucia. Y por Cirse que debo decirlo, como odié que la Rowling usara ese despreciable mote en el libro... si en mi vida me involucraría con un sujeto como este._

_- Granger, gracias a mi secretaria y su eficiente búsqueda de historias acerca de tú y yo - recordó aquellas horas extras, las que prometió pagar generosamente y que culminaron con un obliviate que impidió cualquier tipo de mal uso de la información, y el pago también - me he enterado de lo ingenioso de sus obras, a excepción de algunas como "aquella ridiculez", pero en donde me he visto elevado a una posición privilegiada... nada más y nada menos que el Dios de la oscuridad - Draco se acomodó en su asiento, mientras arreglaba su cabello con la mano, todo para que las "muggles de la gran ventana" dejaran su ego por las nubes._

_- Querido Dios de la Oscuridad, ¿es mi idea o sólo leíste historias de nosotros dos? - Hermione contuvo una sonrisa y miró fijamente a Malfoy, hablando más suave y seductoramente -, vaya, que curioso, porque... ¿tú sabes lo que son los Drarrys?_

_- ¿Dra qué? - preguntó sorprendido, instante aprovechado por Hermione para sacar su varita y usar un hechizo no verbal que hizo que delgadas cuerdas doradas dejaran al blondo inmovilizado en su silla._

_- Un truco especial cortesía de esta ex-Gryffindor - Hermione lucía divertida y había adoptado una pose muy coqueta en su silla -. Con todo cariño para ti - agregó mientras le guiñaba un ojo._

_- ¡Hey! ¿Para qué me atas pelo de escoba? ¿Qué, acaso los Drarrys son tan rudos, candentes y sucios? Había leído historias bastante subidas de tono entre los dos, pero nunca leí una llamada Drarry... vaya que hay sorpresas en este mundo muggle - Draco sonreía seductor y miraba a Granger pícaramente -. ¿Quieres hacer alguna representación de una escena de un Drarry aquí? ¿No era que trataríamos de que dejaran de escribir?_

_Hermione Granger quería reír en aquel instante, con todas las fuerzas posibles, hasta caer de su silla. Nunca pensó que la oportunidad de ver caer al rubio era precisamente en ese momento. Cuando lo vio entrar decidido a convencer a estas personas, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que él no leería todos los tipos de historias que se hacían en Fanfiction. Bueno, era algo predecible puesto que era un hombre de negocios y recurriría a su secretaria para revisar... ¡qué bueno para ella! se iba a divertir mucho. Era tan graciosa la idea de darle a conocer qué eran ese tipo de historias y que placentero sería ver su reacción, pero como conocía los arrebatos de Malfoy, decidió proceder antes de llamar a un team de aurores o algo semejante... mejor prevenir antes que curar._

_- Creo que haría falta alguien más para poder representarlo... si quieres podría invitar a esa persona, pero tendría que salir de esta sala... para dar más privacidad. Estas historias créeme que pueden ser rudas, candentes y... muy sucias. Tal como has dicho, pero no precisamente entre tú y yo - se acercó lo justo para murmurar a centímetros de sus labios - son entre tú y... Harry._

_- ¿QUÉ? ¿ACASO ESTAN LOCAS? PRIMERO MUERTO ANTES DE SIQUIERA TOCAR A ESE MALDITO MARTIR Y DEFINITIVAMENTE TENDRÍA QUE ESTAR ANTE UN IMPERIUS DEL SEÑOR TENEBROSO PARA PODER HACERLO... ¡ME LAS VAN A PAGAR TODAS JUNTAS! ESTAS RIDÍCULAS CUERDECITAS NO EVITARÁN QUE LES DÉ SU MERECIDO, MUGGLES - el rubio hablaba fuerte, llegando a gritar, mientras saltaba en su silla tratando de alcanzar su varita sin éxito, de manera tan graciosa, puesto que al tratar de hacerlo movía la silla en distintas direcciones-. HAY QUE ESTAR BIEN LOCA PARA ESCRIBIR ESTAS PORQUERÍAS - ya iba a la medalla mágica de salto de silla, con amarraduras mágicas-. ¿SON ADICTAS A ESAS COSA LLAMADA COCOINA? - ya tenía el record de Inglaterra y definitivamente va por el olímpico - ¿O SON PARTE DE UNA DE ESAS REUNIONES EXTRAÑAS LLAMADAS "CERCAS"? ESAS DONDE ALABAN A ÍDOLOS Y LES RINDEN TRIBUTO... NO ME DIGAN QUE TIENEN UNA DEDICADA A MI CULTO..._

_Hermione ya tenía abdominales de acero con las carcajadas, que inútilmente trató de contener en un principio, ante el arrebato de furia de Malfoy. Si casi se elevaba un metro de tanto dar saltos, a punto de romper un record o romperse todos los huesos ante una posible caída del blondo. Justo cuando ya había olvidado todo tipo de venganza hacia su mayor enemigo, esta le cayó del cielo. Lo que no esperó fue lo que sucedió a continuación... algo demasiado extraño..._

_- MALDITAS SANGRE SUCIA - siseó Malfoy, cansado... con el cabello revuelto por el esfuerzo y apretando los puños, mientras miraba con furia a la pantalla.  
En ese momento la pantalla llegó a vibrar ante la reacción de las mujeres... ahora sí parecía que irían a atravesarla y lanzarse en brazos del ex-Slytherin. Ni siquiera los Beatles, aquel grupo muggle sesentero, había causado tal fervor femenino._

_- ¿CÓMO DIABLOS PUEDE GUSTARLES QUE LAS LLAMEN ASÍ? - Hermione había recuperado la compostura y estaba sermoneándolas ante semejante escándalo, ante la "ofensa" de Draco - vergüenza debería darles... cómo se denigran ante este esperpento de macho, que más encima no sabe deshacerse de un simple hechizo aprendido en segundo año... habrase visto..._

_- Definitivamente son parte de una "cerca", y definitivamente soy su Dios - Draco Malfoy las miraba demasiado sorprendido, dejando atrás súbitamente el motivo de su enojo, para sonreír de oreja a oreja ante semejante muestra de amor por él -. Creo que puedo dejarles pasar por este momento el que se inventen cosas de mi con ese imbécil del "debilucho que vivió"... ya van a ver... que tendremos otro momento para eso... pero ahora quiero tratar de entender... ¿tanto les gusto? creo que tienen razón, pero llegan casi a la locura... mis queridas muggles - nuevamente usó al decirlo el modo siseante, quizás para medir la reacción del público, sonriendo complacido al nuevamente verse afectuosamente correspondido por la gran pantalla._

_- Pensé que nos tomaríamos más tiempo en este tópico, pero ya ha sido suficiente - Hermione estaba completamente exasperada y quería dar por terminado el bochornoso incidente del "sangre sucia"._

_- ¿Celosa, Granger? - rió el maniatado macho, pero se contuvo ante la imposibilidad de actuar si la castaña usaba magia, era mejor ser sensato._

_- No, querido, no te daré en el gusto, sólo que revelaremos una verdad a través de un nuevo tópico, y creo que será todo un placer para mí presentarlo... _

**_"Lo que la Rowling nunca mencionó: Draco Malfoy, la caída de un Hurón Presumido"_**

_Continuará..._

**_0000000000000000000000000000000_**

_¿Les gustó?_

_La madre vuelve a hacer aparición... realmente es un peligro si tiene la laptop con ella..._

_Hermione es de armas tomar, definitivamente sabemos de donde heredó aquello..._

_y Draco... bueno... él es todo un personaje ¿cierto?. El ego como que lo tiene un poco más arriba de las nubes... ese rubiecito está para comérselo, pero definitivamente tiene que bajar los humos y creo que la castañita hará algo al respecto..._

_La idea no era ponernos en ridículo por ser lectoras/escritoras de dramiones, sino reirnos un rato de los efectos que tendría el rubio si estuviese ante nuestros ojos... de manera ultra exagerada... ay, pero de imaginármelo ahi en mi pc... en tiempo real... mmm... ñami..._

_Cuento con sus aportes vía rr, pm y en el c-box de mi blog…_

_Besos_


	4. Dos lados de una incómoda llamada I

_**Disclaimer:** La malvada Rowling los creó y tiene los derechos con WB... se lleva los créditos ante el mundo. Yo simplemente me divierto un rato... _

_**Advertencia:** Hay exceso de puntos, comas y palabras rimbombantes… si Ud. es alérgico a ese tipo de errores… se le solicita que deje la lectura hasta este punto… no descuide su salud._

_**ESTO ES PARA TODOS: **_

**_"Cualquier similitud con otra historia es sólo coincidencia, no se complique la existencia, que aquí no hay ánimos de copia… SI ALGUNA VEZ CITO A ALGUIEN… SERÁ CON SU CONSENTIMIENTO… y OBVIAMENTE INFORMADO EN DICHO CAPÍTULO… ASÍ QUE DEJEN QUE ME DIVIERTA UN RATO…"_**

**_…_**

**_Hola! _**

**_He vuelto de manera sorpresiva ¿no lo creen?_**

**_Gracias infinitas por sus rr!! y por las Lecturas!! es que me alegran el día con sus comentarios... y muchas gracias a las que me leen desde las sombras... los hits también son importantes... pero un comentario alguna vez no hace mal... Besos a todas!_**

_Tengo que dejar un recado:** Abril!!** tu correo no apareció, quizás si lo anotas separado funcione esta vez y tenga así la dirección de email... como no estás logueada no pude mandarte pm..._

**_Es que cuando las hiperventilaciones fickeras aparecen... hay que escribirlas... las musas no se podían ir así como así. He aquí un capítulo dividido en dos... _**

**_Dos situaciones que tienen como denominador común el sonido de un móvil... no sólo está la parejita queriendo convencernos de no escribir... hay más personajes que serán parte de la historia. Ya conocen a la querida familia de Hermione, ¿a quien presentaré hoy?_**

_**DEDICADO A: **A **Pika B. Baccara**, por contribuir de manera notable para que este capítulo dejara de ser una simple idea loca y saliera a la luz... gracias por la música, por las ideas y por prestarme atención cuando hiperventilaba sola ayer a las 2 de la mañana. Y a **Ginna Isabella Riddle**, por alentarme leyendo los borradore__s... ¡pobre! te mandé como 10 archivos... te mereces un aplauso..._

_**¿Lees fics y no te da vergüenza reconocerlo?** ve al siguiente grupo de FACEBOOK: **Leo, escribo, hiperventilo con FICS DE HARRY POTTER ¡¡Y NO ME AVERGUENZA!! (búsquese tal cual o aparezca via google)**_

y tengo que decirlo, porque he hiperventilado todo el dia... vuelvo a los 17!!! ¡Tengo las entradas para los Backstreet Boys!! ¡1 de Marzo en Chile!

SI LES INTERESA PASEN POR:

_**peter – pan – complex . blogspot . com** (Donde podrán encontrar además: Noticias, Hiperventilaciones, Jugo, desafíos, pijamadas virtuales, **REALES** y muchos planes…)_

_**Espero que les guste el capítulo, si quieren matarme, plizz escoja mejor lanzarme verduras... y acuérdense de coordinarse para surtir mi despensa... ¡piedad!**_

**_Como dije en el primer capítulo: Esta Historia no es coherente y por favor no busquen explicaciones... el que avisa no es traidor... así que cumplí... _**

**_0000000000000000000000000000000_**

__

**_Dos lados de una incómoda llamada (I Parte): _****_Hiperventilaciones Online, acaloradas fantasías y Babeos Electrocutantes.._****_._**

_Draco y yo hablaremos en este tópico acerca de los Dramiones. En ellos..._

_Un fuerte sonido interrumpe sus palabras, algo así como ¿una alarma de incendios?. Draco estuvo a punto de sacar su varita, cuando Hermione con un movimiento de mano se lo impidió y sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un móvil._

_- Si me disculpan... Draco, encárgate de darles una idea del tópico - alcanzó a decir, mientras tomaba el teléfono y se alejaba un poco para contestarlo. Para su desgracia, un lugar donde aún podían verla desde la gran pantalla las adictas a los Dramiones y, obviamente, Malfoy..._

**_..._**

_En el momento en que Hermione se aleja para contestar el Móvil, en la gran pantalla la actividad no se detiene. Podemos ver a un grupo bastante particular en uno de los computadores. Cuatro mujeres se encuentran ante el mismo ordenador. Atia, Jennifer, Natalie y Katty no pueden creer que esta maravilla coincida con su reunión para hiperventilar colectivamente. Atia, está sentada al frente, al ser la dueña del aparato, mientras sus amigas están repartidas a sus costados. Están impactadas con lo que sucede en esa pantalla. Si alguna vez se rieron porque la exageración de la dueña al comprar una de 21 pulgadas, eso pasó al olvido. Ahora es considerada como la mayor bendición ante lo que estaban contemplando boquiabiertas. El galán que tantas veces vieron recreado en los fics que acostumbran leer por las noches, Draco Lucius Malfoy, era toda una realidad... una de alta y perfecta definición... no sólo por la calidad de la imagen..._

_- ¡Maldito ventilador! está demasiado lejos y yo muriendo de calor - Katty, se abanicaba a dos manos para pasar el malestar - la loca esa de la Granger nos dejó con este hechizo que nos impide pararnos de la silla y creo que nos ha metido en una especie de burbuja... ¡que perra! y yo que me sofoco ¿hace calor o soy yo?  
_

_- Katty, eres tú una maldita calenturienta, aunque... yo también tengo la temperatura por las nubes. Definitivamente se debe crear una nueva escala de temperatura: Celsius, Kelvin, Fahrenheit... y Malfoy - Jennifer trata desesperadamente de sacar algo del bolsillo de su pantalón, celebrando cuando puede alcanzar su amada cajetilla de cigarrillos - ¡al diablo el calor y disfrutar la vista! y que mejor que con el vicio perfecto para estas circunstancias - dijo encendiendo uno, al tiempo que aspiraba con un dejo de placer._

_La pequeña habitación pronto se saturaría de aquel humo, pero para ella no era un problema. Esta fumadora confesa está mirando la pantalla, como si quisiera comerse sin aliño alguno al rubio que parece observarla fijamente, o por lo menos eso quería creer... ¡Si estuvieran en vivo ya habría saltado a sus brazos! ese rubio no le vendría con la idiotez de la sangre pura, porque tenía el suficiente talento para convencerlo incluso que Harry Potter podría ser un maravilloso padrino de bodas._

_- Jenny ¿Vas a fumar justo cuando estamos todas apretadas? - Natalie, la pelirroja del grupo, estaba hecha una furia, ante su amiga que estaba extasiada cigarrillo en mano, observando al personaje de sus fantasías - te dije que solamente en el balcón, pero como no puedes moverte apaga esa cosa - la estaban interrumpiendo cuando fantaseaba con que si habia aparecido online el rubio... quizás el padrino podría aparecer en defensa de su ahijado... porque rogaba que la Rowling lo incluyó en su larga lista de muertos solamente para hacer una dramática escena... y si fuera así... ay... él podría estar vagando por el mundo con su estela de misterio y sensualidad... tan tentador como el macho que tenía en la pantalla. ¡Que bueno sería que apareciera el padre para involucrarse en el cuento, ya que tanto odia la sangre impura!... Big Daddy furioso y listo para la acción... ¡Por Merlín! definitivamente necesitaba ese puto ventilador...  
_

_- Es que ese macho provoca un orgasmo con solo mirarlo... ¡miren a ese papazote! - es el cigarrillo más gozado de la historia. Cada bocanada lanzada en dirección a Draco, de manera maliciosamente sensual. En unas cuantas e intensas aspiradas se consumió, pero se disfrutó plenamente o así parecía por la felicidad que reflejaba la cara de Jennifer - Esos ojos, esa manera de sentarse como si fuera el Rey de Slytherin... tan sensual, altivo - ese hombre es toda una promesa para sus más ardientes sueños literarios_

_Draco Malfoy se estaba divirtiendo en grande y sonreía ante el resultado de su juego de seducción online. Atia, quien estaba justo al frente de la pantalla apenas si podía hablar algo. El rubio deliberadamente se acomodaba en su silla y sonreia maliciosamente a la gran pantalla. A veces parecía que jugaba a las miradas sexys y que susurraba algo a las presentes haciendo que la imaginación volara. Todo esto le causaba a la pobre Atia problemas de respiración y acaloramiento asfixiante._

_- Y yo que me reía de los cuernos mentales de mi novio... - pensaba Atia, mientras creaba una estrategia mental para pasar de la infidelidad imaginaria a una real, con un sólo toque de polvos flú o quizás con la ayuda de un mago que la apareciera... una verdadera misión imposible. Además de acalorada, ahora se sentía mareada... aunque el mayor peligro no era que sufriera un alza de presión, sino que no se percatara que su babeo mental se había transformado lentamente en uno real._

_- Es mejor que las imágenes que tengo guardadas en mi laptop, si pudiera le tomaría una foto justo ahora... a ese le retrato hasta la huella digital - suspiraba Katty, mientras comparaba imaginariamente los fan arts con el huroncito coqueto - ¡miren! que se pasa la mano por el cabello de manera tan... tan... ay... sin esa gomina su cabello parece que tuviera hebras doradas... me recuerda a una imagen que tengo de protector de pantalla. _

_- ¡Claro! la misma que me dejaste de protector de pantalla en la oficina, junto a una carpeta de setecientas imágenes del rubio. Por la que mi jefe me interrogó hasta que lo convencí de que era un virus - dijo una molesta Jennifer, quien recordaba que tuvo que aguantar un sermón acerca del uso del antivirus previo a bajar cualquier tipo de documento de la red - y que decir de tu "pornografía artística" almacenada en mi laptop... con esas imágenes de la imaginaria relación entre Sirius y Remus. Andas siempre buscando la cochinada en las imágenes ¡Y que decir de las historias que lees! ¡Yo leo lemmon pero tú eres la única con tus favoritos 100% limoneros!_

_- No te hagas la inocente, que bien te recuerdo de que tú me sigues la pista, sólo que te averguenza dejarlas de favoritas. Yo reconozco que me gusta el lado oscuro y sexual del asunto, no como tú "señora casada que cuida de su reputación". ¿O quieres que te recuerde cuando olvidaste una copia de cierto capítulo con ese candente de lemmon en la impresora común de tu oficina? _

_- Cállate, no tienes para que recordarlo, simplemente no podía leerlo directamente así que lo imprimí, fue una lástima que estuviera todo programado para dos copias - Jennifer estaba roja hasta el pelo y quería asesinarla por recordarle - aún me duele el estómago, ya que justo el jefe tuvo que ir a sacar sus copias de un artículo web... uff... menos mal que pensó en que eran historias eróticas de un spam._

_- Uy si, y todos creen en Santa Claus. Aún recuerdo lo que dijo tu compañera de trabajo, esa muy simpática... con la que fuimos a beber el mes pasado. "Me van a creer que el jefe tomó unas hojas que estaban en los artículos impresos ¡y casi se muere del espanto!... más encima siempre lee siempre en voz alta, así que todos escuchamos el por qué de su horror: **"...gimió ruidosamente el rubio, sobre una castaña que apenas podía contener sus gritos de placer..." **¡que vergüenza! ¿me van a creer que hay gente que lee esas cosas? yo aún sospecho de Janet... la de Recursos Humanos" - Katty intentaba inútilmente contener las carcajadas que escapaban traicioneras. Obviamente todas, al escuchar la divertida historia, supieron inmediatamente que era ella y no dejaron de burlarse por su indiscreción, eso si... de manera privada._

_- Si siguen hablando las golpearé... me desconcentran... - Natalie ya tenía preparado su asalto mental ante los sensuales movimientos de Malfoy - ¡tienen al macho de sus sueños de manera online y no le prestan atención! ay si miren como camina... esa túnica debe estar hechizada para moverse así ¡es un gatito y sabe como ronronear!_

_- Ahora te gusta el rubius ricus preciosus. Primero haces un simulacro de cambio de fandom y después te declaras la "esposa imaginaria de Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy" ¿te diste cuenta que no hay comparación con este papazote, maldita bígama imaginaria?_

_- No molestes, que tú también babeas con Sirius y nadie te dice na... - __No alcanzó a terminar porque una fuerte descarga eléctrica por poco las deja a todas con unos rizos de envidia y listas para san Mungo, justo en el momento en que una castaña volvía al mando y se preparaba para tratar su tópico._

_- ¡Atiaa que te electrocutas!__ - dijeron las amigas - mientras la salvaban de cruzar el velo y, de paso, arreglando el estropicio. En medio de las limitaciones, producto de su postura obligada por el hechizo, comprobaron que todo seguía OK con la pobre electrocutada. Fue justamente cuando se percataron que Hermione les hablaba y que el rubio sonreía ante el bochorno, volvieron a su pose normal de espectadoras hiperventiladas. Eso sí, le dejaron claro a Atia que si el computador llegaba a fallar, definitivamente sería víctima de la rabia de sus tres amigas... las que, por ningún motivo, quieren perderse del resto de la diversión..._

_Continuará... __**"Como una madre se vuelve una psicópata de cuidado" (La segunda parte de "Dos lados de una incómoda llamada")**_

**_0000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_ATENCIÓN_**

_La frase "Definitivamente se debe crear una nueva escala de temperatura: Celsius, Kelvin, Fahrenheit... y Malfoy" no me pertenece. **Pika B. Baccara** me la prestó (está escribiendo su primer fic, aprovecho de promocionar) en un momento en que necesitaba inspiración. MUCHAS GRACIAS!_

**_0000000000000000000000000000000_**

_¿Y que les pareció este "particular capítulo? ¿Les gustó?_

_Subí el capítulo apenas terminé, así que si hay errores... mil perdones..._

_Necesitaba mostrar que no sólo están Draco y Hermione... estamos nosotras también y qué mejor que mostrarnos... aunque sea un poquitin exagerado..._

_Este capítulo apareció cortesía de ¿y si ocurriese de verdad, que diría a esa pantalla?_

_Cuento con sus aportes vía rr, pm y en el c-box de mi blog ( veintisiempreyque . blogspot . com) …_

_Besos desde Viña del Mar..._


	5. Dos lados de una incómoda llamada II

_**Disclaimer:** La malvada Rowling los creó y tiene los derechos con WB... mientras espero la película número 6, me divierto un rato... _

_**Advertencia:** Hay exceso de puntos, comas y palabras rimbombantes… si Ud. es alérgico a ese tipo de errores… se le solicita que deje la lectura hasta este punto… no descuide su salud._

_**…**_

_¡¡¡No me mateen!!!_

_Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y creo que me van a tirar tomates, aunque con todo lo que he demorado, merezco repollos..._

_¡Pero aqui tienen nuevo capítulo! Espero que sea de su agrado..._

_Han pasado muchas cosas: Soy tesista, nuevamente, pero esta vez me tienen casi a latigazos para que termine pronto, ay de mi XD... Este año será demasiado movido, pero tengo muchos proyectos (tanto en el mundo real como en el mundo PPC) en los que trabajo y que me apartan de tanto leer documentos... (Si alguien tiene información sobre Intervención Microsocial en Trabajo Social, se agradecería mucho)_

_Mi amiga Mad Aristocrat dio su grado (por fin) y ahora le queda muy poquito para ser tooda una abogada poco seria ¡Felicidades!_

_Estuvimos de Aniversario PPC (si quiere pasa por el blog y deja su saludo)_

_..._

_**Notas:**_

_**Ya dije en el capt anterior:** dos situaciones que tienen como denominador común el sonido de un móvil... no sólo está la parejita queriendo convencernos de no escribir... hay más personajes que serán parte de la historia. Hoy es el turno de la adorable madre de Hermione, con la actuación especial de Anizzz.32 quien gentilmente diseñó unos marcadores de libros para PPC ¡Gracias Nena!_

_**¿Lees fics y no te da vergüenza reconocerlo?** ve al siguiente grupo de FACEBOOK: **Leo, escribo, hiperventilo con FICS DE HARRY POTTER ¡¡Y NO ME AVERGUENZA!! (búsquese tal cual o aparezca via google y deje su comentario... que no mordemos)**_

SI LES INTERESA PASEN POR:

_**algo - mas - que - fics . blogspot . com **(mi blog donde dejo colgados mi fics, comentarios, recomendaciones... deje su mensaje!)_

_**peter – pan – complex . blogspot . com** _

**_Como dije en el primer capítulo: Esta Historia no es coherente y por favor no busquen explicaciones... el que avisa no es traidor... así que cumplí... _**

_**Nota: "x" = Pensamiento…**_

_****_

_**ESTO ES PARA TODOS: **_

**_"Cualquier similitud con otra historia es sólo coincidencia, no se complique la existencia, que aquí no hay ánimos de copia… SI ALGUNA VEZ CITO A ALGUIEN… SERÁ CON SU CONSENTIMIENTO… y OBVIAMENTE INFORMADO EN DICHO CAPÍTULO… ASÍ QUE DEJEN QUE ME DIVIERTA UN RATO…"_**

**_0000000000000000000000000000000_**

_**Dos lados de una incómoda llamada (II Parte): "Como una madre se vuelve una psicópata de cuidado"**_

_Draco y yo hablaremos en este tópico acerca de los Dramiones. En ellos..._

_Un fuerte sonido interrumpe sus palabras, algo así como ¿una alarma de incendios?. Draco estuvo a punto de sacar su varita, cuando Hermione con un movimiento de mano se lo impidió y sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un móvil._

_- Si me disculpan... Draco, encárgate de darles una idea del tópico - alcanzó a decir, mientras tomaba el teléfono y se alejaba un poco para contestarlo. Para su desgracia, un lugar donde aún podían verla desde la gran pantalla las adictas a los Dramiones y, obviamente, Malfoy..._

_**...**_

_**- **Aunque sabía que Isabel había estado con Lucius, su primer hombre, él se sentía absolutamente capaz de sacar las marcas que esas pálidas manos habían dejado en el cuerpo de su amada. Invisibles, para cualquiera, excepto para Sirius. Deseaba borrarlas como si fuesen de hollín, usando sus manos y lengua hasta que su accidentada primera vez fuera solo un mal sueño. Recorrería cada centímetro hasta que todo le indicase que sólo existía él en esa piel de tacto aterciopelado, demostrándole lo que es una entrega en cuerpo y alma, lo que es ser tratada por un hombre de verdad - Emily Granger abre los ojos como platos en medio de la lectura de su fic favorito, "Pasión Infernal". Lee en voz baja, casi susurrante, para darle mayor dramatismo al contenido de la historia – Nada de palabra dulces y embustes para hacerla suya y encasillarla como un número más en la morbosa estadística de las amantes de una noche, esa que Lucius mantenía anotada en el viejo cuaderno de la sala común Sly. La besó suavemente en la comisura de los labios, tortuosamente lento, para provocarla a que cerrara los ojos y se rindiera ante la sensación de ese leve contacto. Fue en ese momento que la miró y no pudo dejar de deleitarse ante el rostro de la mujer que lo traía completamente loco - el calor se hacía insoportable en aquella pequeña habitación, todo gracias a semejante escena. _

_Emily no puede contener su asombro. La pasión de su amado personaje de Fics la descoloca cada vez que lee, provocándole atacar a Albert al llegar a casa, porque, como plus, además de haber buenísimos argumentos, había escenas que le provocaba intentar variar su vida "intima". Desde que conoció la página se ha dedicado sólo a buscar historias de la época de los merodeadores, porque ellos actualmente tienen, o tendrían, su edad. La sola idea de leer fics de categoría M, donde pudiese aparecer su hija, nuevamente, le causaban problemas cardiacos. Las historias le comenzaron a parecer interesantes cuando se dio cuenta que había de otros personajes, distintos a esos jóvenes que podrían ser sus hijos. No pudo evitar recordar su ingreso al mundo de Fanfiction, gracias a los Dramiones y nuevamente tuvo que calmar la visión de su hija teniendo sexo salvaje con el rubio, tan malvado como encantador, con ese caminar arrebatador... tal como su padre Lucius..._

_"Ay, calma esa afiebrada cabeza mujer que ese muchacho podría ser tu hijo, no puedes pensarlo en cueros", se reprochó mentalmente mientras tomaba un vaso de agua y lo posaba en sus sienes. "Y deja también de sacar al baile al padre, que bien bueno estará, pero ha sido un malvado hombre". Aunque sepa que los fics son obviamente ficticios y se haya enterado por su hija de los niveles de maldad del mayor de los Malfoy, no podía dejar de pensar si era cierta la fama de galán seductor y sobre todo los comentarios acerca de su cuerpo que, se murmuraba, mantenía en perfectas condiciones gracias al ejercicio "piensa mejor en cómo dejó a esa pobre Isabel, sola y abandonada después de su primera vez... pero que primera vez, si con esa me quedo feliz, aunque la segunda se demorara años... ay pero que cosas pienso, mi mente me traiciona y la cochinada se apodera de mi, muuy mal Emily, vas a tener que serenarte o el pobre Albert va a ser quien caiga al hospital con algún hueso roto, todo por las acrobacias que se te ocurren cuando lees "Pasión Infernal", tenía que hacerlo por la continuación de su vida sexual. Su marido, gracias a su renovada imaginación por las historias, cada día está más sorprendido de las "habilidades" de su mujer, correspondiendo como pudiese ante su amada. "Ese Sirius antes de Isabel sí que hizo de las suyas y vaya que "conoce" Hogwarts, pero mejor dejo de pensar estupideces y mejor leo el otro que dejé guardado, así con una historia dramática me calmo un poco. Creo que existen una serie de conocimientos acumulados en estas historias, mira que estar solo en la imaginación de quien escribe, más de una historia verdadera debe haber hecho alguna de estas cosas antes de escribir o más de alguna lectora debe haber utilizado estos tips como yo", concluyó pícara. _

_La nueva lectura provocó efectos no deseados en la pobre Señora Granger. "Amor en Penumbra", es el fic de un amor imposible en que Lily Evans y Remus Lupin tienen un amor a escondidas, ya que ella está casada con el mejor amigo de éste, James Potter. No sabe cuantas veces ha llorado leyendo a ese par que se adora sin siquiera poder hablar al mundo el sentimiento que los mantiene encadenados. Ha sido testigo de como han mantenido el lazo, mal disimulado de amistad, a través de paseos por la ciudad… cada tarde, después de las seis. Se cuentan todo: ríen, se consuelan, aconsejan... tantas cosas, tal como deberían hacer un par de amigos entrañables, aunque el roce de sus manos delate que quieren ir mucho más allá. Este capítulo los muestra después de una pelea de James y Lily, en donde Remus ha salido desesperado a buscar a su amada que lo ha llamado por medio de una carta embrujada, por medio de la que se comunican. Se ven y ya no pueden evitar seguir engañando al corazón, porque sus ojos muestran cuanto se necesitan en aquel momento... y que debían estar juntos, aunque fuese como amantes, aunque destruyeran el corazón de James. _

_Unen sus frentes y sus manos a los costados, cerrando los ojos al sentir el alivio de estar juntos. De pronto, las bocas se buscan desesperadamente, poniendo fin a la agonía que se había prolongado por años, reconociendo la pertenencia del uno hacia el otro y que ni el mismo Merlín podía hacerse parte para separarlos o eso creían. Una sensación de quemazón invadió a Lily, provocando que se estremeciera dolorosamente. Remus se asustó y alcanzó justo para tomarla en sus brazos y evitar que cayese al piso. La realidad los golpeó fuertemente, ya que se hizo presente el lazo que unía a dos personas que estaban casadas por el rito mágico. Cada descendiente de los Potter y sus consortes, estaban unidos por un encantamiento, el que se realizaba al final de la ceremonia de matrimonio y que tenía por finalidad alertar cuando uno de ellos cometía infidelidad. Esta sólo detonaba sus poderes ante manifestaciones de tipo físico, manteniendo a salvo de todo peligro a quienes no eran fieles en el pensamiento, como hasta hacía poco estaba Lily. Remus no sabía que hacer ante su amante desmayada y el pronto arribo del enfadado esposo, porque también el sufría las consecuencias del desliz… y un continuará fue el inicio de toda una fatalidad…_

_- ¡Maldita sea esta escritora que actualiza tarde, mal y nunca! justo cuando estaba interesante pone "Continuará" ¿que acaso quiere enviarme directo a la clínica? - la Señora Granger iba directo a explotar de la rabia - ¡Y se disculpan cuando aparecen de nuevo! ¿qué piensan, que una tiene que estar sentadita esperando la notificación de actualización? - cada día disminuían las notificaciones, que hasta hace una semana eran tantas que tenía que leerlas a hurtadillas, aprovechando el sueño "cansado" de su esposo. "De algo que sirva la calentura" pensaba pícara. Si pudiera le enviaría mensajes a todas las lectoras de Fanfiction para iniciar una campaña de promoción de las actualizaciones. Porque para ella el Fandom no iba en descenso, sino que algo raro tenían las escritoras y eso lo iba a descubrir, pero primero algo le golpeo la mente y le provocó un dolor en el pecho ¿es tan así eso del conjuro matrimonial? su Hermione estaba casada con un descendiente de familia antigua y quizás si ella quisiera alejarse del troglodita jugador amateur de escobitas voladoras, podría terminar mal y ella... ¿y si le pregunto, pero cómo lo hago? Claro que ella debía saber que efectos tenía el conjuro matrimonial sobre ella, pero la duda la hace sentirse muy inquieta, pero por la pobre Lily. Sabía que el grito de su hija no se haría esperar, porque la castaña ya había discutido con ella sobre la infidelidad, en aquella tarde en la clínica, pero la curiosidad era más fuerte... ¿Qué podría suceder en el caso de la historia? nuevamente maldijo por lo bajo a la escritora de aquel fic y tomó el móvil que tenía en su bolso._

_Sonido de marcado de teléfono: tut... tut... tut. El corazón latía con fuerza, todo por culpa de una bendita historia que la había dejado comiéndose las uñas. Su hija se estaba demorando más de lo acostumbrado, ya llevaba tres tut...y _

_- Hijademicorazóntengoalgourgentequedecirteaunquesiestásocupadanocreopero... ¡necesito una respuesta! - gritó cuando sintió que contestaban su llamada - ¿estás ocupada con alguien? - el corazón bombeaba a mil por hora y era una máquina escupidora de palabras - ¡siquieresllamoenunratomásperonecesitosaberalgo! - todo de un tirón y sin siquiera respirar. _

_- ¡Mamá, no me grites! ¡Te dije que estaría con Ginny! - ahí tenía, la hizo enojar, ahora a contener la furia de su pequeña Granger._

_- Perdón hija, pensé que estabas con algún compañero... trabajando, porque como no contestabas... supuse que había ocurrido algo en el trabajo, como la vez pasada y... - algo raro estaba pasando, no en vano era su madre, pero decidió bajar el tono de la voz para evitar sulfurarla más._

_- ¡La Hermana de Ron! ningún hombre heterosexual tiene ese tipo de apodos, tu cabeza ya se está inventando una novela rosa de pasión y engaño, no deberías haberte retirado... ¡anda a trabajar a la consulta!_

_¿Apodos? si ella no cuestionó que ella estuviera con su cuñada y amiga. Estaba demasiado alterada para poder preguntarle algo, su Hermione no era la misma de siempre, seguramente algo debe haberle pasado y justo le sale con esa pregunta, pensó culpable. De pronto, miró su laptop y la escena final de "Amor en penumbras" se hizo presente. Le preguntaría sutilmente y nada pasaría, porque la curiosidad mal contenida podría pasarle la cuenta y no quería volver a la clínica._

_- Hermione, estaba leyendo sobre el mundo mágico el otro día y leí algo sobre el matrimonio. Decía algo de que el conjuro era tan poderoso, que cuando dos magos se enlazaban y uno de ellos cometía infidelidad, el otro lo sentiría... eh ... como fuego... por ejemplo, si tú engañases a Ron, él... _

_- ¡Mamá, que mi marido no va a morir rostizado si lo engaño! ¿De dónde sacaste esa estupidez? Créeme que si fuera así medio mundo mágico estaría ardiendo en llamas..._

_- Pero yo lo leí hija y... ¿es falso? oh ¿en serio? - preguntó dudosa, pero con la curiosidad sosteniéndola._

_- ¡No es una vil excusa! Mamá, por amor a Dios, soy fiel y amo a Ron - ya no podría contener al Volcán Hermione, que estaba lista para erupcionar y telefónicamente, por lo cual los efectos se sentirían en la misma china._

_- Pero Hermione, si no dudo de tu fidelidad, es que he tenido esa duda desde que leí ese libro y... bueno, a menos que tú andes viendo para el lado - "bien Emily, ahora si que va a matarte y sin siquiera usar las manos, ahora te arrepentirás con todas tus fuerzas por haberla mandado a esa escuela" pensó apenas lanzó aquella frase al aire. _

_- Estás inventando cada cosa y ya das miedo, todo por una estúpida historia que leíste... - vaya, si que está enojada. Hay algo sospechoso por la reacción de su querida hija, quien si hubiera sido otra la ocasión le habría dicho "no pienses tonterías". Alguien habrá echado algún rumor ¿o se estaba persiguiendo? ¿su pequeña despeinada tenía un secreto?_

_- Hermione te digo que lo leí en un libro, no te pongas así, pareces loca... - a ver si con eso la hacía volver a la realidad, pues de verdad estaba asustándola._

_- Pero... no... ¿Te compraste otro laptop? - La habían descubierto y no existía la manera de sacarse de encima la verdad. _

_- Yo... no inventes, si yo - ¿Cómo maquinar una excusa a alguien que adivina hasta el pensamiento? "Debería haber matado a la Lechuza, la que traía la carta de Hogwarts, de un escobazo, gracias a ella estoy en este lío" en su pensamiento, el trasladar la culpa a otro ser viviente debería bastar para sacársela de encima._

_- ¡Sigues metida en Fanfiction! - Ahora si se había declarado la Tercera Guerra y ¡Por teléfono! ¿donde había una trinchera? - ¡Voy a llamar a Papá! te lo buscaste querida ¿Dónde estás?_

_Justo en ese preciso instante, cuando ya tenía la excusa perfecta, cuando su trinchera incluso estaba decorada a su antojo, se escuchó una voz cerca del teléfono. Parece que la madre de Hermione había pedido un té con limón y se lo estaban dejando junto al laptop, por las recomendaciones que tuviera cuidado con posibles electrocuciones. La tía Susan se había convertido en una posible víctima de asesinato en primer grado: "Mujer rabiosa mató a Tía por servir el té apropiadamente"_

_- ¡La casa de Tía Susan no es un escondite! ¡Me importa un soberano pepino que sea viejita, sorda y no sepa de internet! ¡Deja de comportarte como una niña jugando al detective privado!, tienes diez minutos para irte a casa y dejar el computador con la tía... no te vas a librar de la furia de papá... vas a ver como me cree a mí... ahora, si me permites, continuaré conversando de algo más agradable con Ginny, a ver si se me pasa algo de la molestia que siento... adiós..._

_Tut... tut... tut. El sonido del teléfono, al finalizar la llamada, coincidió justo con el comienzo de la defensa de Emily. En algo raro andaba Hermione, eso lo averiguaría con o sin magia, porque de un rato a otro su querida niña se había convertido en un gato de espaldas, defendiéndose ante cualquier palabra, incluso las disculpas. Llegó a insinuar que su madre la estaba persiguiendo por algo ¿en qué estaba metida Hermione?. Decidió salir de aquella casa, para volver a su hogar antes que Albert, ya que sabía las consecuencias de los enojos contagiados de hija a padre. A poco después de haberse despedido de su Tía y caminar hacia su auto, estacionado a una cuadra, Aunque inmediatamente respiró aliviada cuando sintió algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta... el móvil de Albert. De alguien había sacado la inteligencia Hermione y no había duda que de ella. Por algo esa mañana despistó a su esposo y se llevó el teléfono con ella, ya que algo en su interior le dijo que alguna vez la sorprenderían en su pasatiempo secreto. Su marido podía ser una maravilla, excepto por su despiste ¡y como bendecía en ese momento su defecto!_

_Cuando llegó a su auto y estaba por abrir la puerta del piloto, se dio cuenta de que cinco jóvenes estaban enfrascadísimas en una conversación a viva voz. Para cualquier persona, hubiera parecido que hablaban en chino mandarín, excepto para ella: _

_- Un vestido así de sencillo me imagino que usó Isabel para el baile de primavera. ¿Cómo fue la descripción? ah ya recuerdo: "Azul anochecer, de la seda más fina y de una sencillez y elegancia nunca antes vista" - exclamó una de las chicas, apuntando la vidriera de la tienda de vestidos de gala._

_- Anizzz, ese vestido no es de seda, para mí ese vestido se parece a uno que vi en una revista ¿se acuerdan que se las mostré? - contestó aún más emocionada otra de las amigas._

_- Lo mejor hubiera sido ver la escena en vivo y directo, lástima que sea todo de ficción. ¿Se imaginan a Lucius y a Sirius? ay... que placer a la vista, si ellos dos son personajes de ensueño ¿por qué la Rowling no le dio a estos personajes todo el potencial? menos mal que existen los fics... ay señor... que delicia imaginármelos - una tercera hiperventilada babeaba delante de la tienda, mientras que las otras dos restantes comentaban animadas que esperaban pronto la actualización._

_"Si supieran que actualizaron hace dos horas, vería una carrera para medalla olímpica aquí mismo" pensaba Emily, mientras sacaba la alarma de su vehículo y acomodaba su bolso en la parte trasera. Ella sabía que ese grupo de amigas era fanático de esa historia, mas se contuvo de acercarse a las chicas con la buena nueva, porque no quería parecer desubicada y la imagen mental de la cara de ¿qué diablos le dio a esta señora? de ellas fomentó su silencio."Pero acuérdate de Lini Espacial, ella tiene tu edad y escribe" fue su regaño mental y ese pensamiento la tranquilizó, haciéndola reir de buena gana. Para leer y escribir fics no hay edad, punto y se acabó la discusión, lástima que tuviera que ver tanta historia con su hija involucrada, ya que reducía sus posibilidades de lectura en un alto porcentaje. Y escribir.... mmm..._

_Cuando se disponía a encender el motor, una mujer llamó su atención. Esta vez una adulta, pero de aspecto juvenil, estaba caminando por la acera contraria. Llevaba grandes paquetes de compras y estaba acompañada del que parecía ser su marido._

_Ginny y Harry Potter..._

_¿Entonces, donde estaba Hermione? ¡Su hija realmente estaba en algo!. Esto se estaba adquiriendo los matices de una de las historias que amaba leer. Le habían mentido y descubriría la verdad, aunque sin poder utilizar magia, porque el mundo muggle también tenía sus trucos. Tomó una libreta y quiso anotar algunas cosas, pero no supo qué poner. Algo se le tenía que ocurrir y pronto, necesitaba una maldita señal. Luego reparó en que el móvil de Albert le estaba causando molestias y pensó meterlo en el bolso. Cuando estaba por hacerlo, miró el aparato fijamente y recordó un llamado recibido hacía unas dos semanas... primera vez en la vida que quiso besar a uno de esos vendedores de promociones telefónicas_

_- ¡Eureka! - gritó tan fuerte, que llamó la atención de los que pasaban por ahí, quienes la miraron asustados, porque el semblante de Emily era de terror._

_Tomó su móvil y marcó tres dígitos, números que le daban el poder de hacer algo para resolver el misterio. Luego digitó dos más, los que darían más fuerza a la idea..._

_Tuut... tuut... tuut..._

_- ¿Aló?, buenas tardes, me llamaron hace un par de semanas para ofrecer el servicio de ubicación con móviles de mi familia, algo como GPS móvil ¿está esa promoción? - hizo un gesto de triunfo, silencioso para no arruinar su buena suerte - oh... claro que lo quiero ¿cuanto se demoran? ¡Media Hora! pero claro que espero, no se preocupe... es que me asombra su eficiencia - mentiras descaradas para descubrir a la DESCARADA MAYOR - gracias y espero su mensaje de activación ¡de verdad muchas gracias!_

_Si Hermione pensó que había ganado la batalla telefónica con un poco de amenazas, ni se imagina lo que le espera. La mentira tiene patas cortas... demasiado cortas..._

_Continuará..._

**_0000000000000000000000000000000_**

_¿Les gustó?_

_¿Vieron que por no actualizar Doña Emily Granger se convirtió en un personaje más de esta rara historia?_

_Son las cinco de la mañana en mi país y el insomnio más el viento cooperaron para que actualizara... tenía que hacerlo... nuevamente mil perdones..._

_La madre de Hermione no descansará hasta saber que pasó con la pequeña despeinada que solía esconderse a leer en la azotea ¿de verdad era una zorra? ¿o es que era parte de un grupo secreto, como el FBI de los Magos? o quizás... Pobre mujer, ya van a ver de lo que es capaz... _

_Este capítulo apareció cortesía de ¿que tal si la madre descubría a Hermione?_

_Cuento con sus aportes vía rr, pm y en el c-box de mi blog ( algo - mas - que - fics . blogspot . com) …_

_Besos desde mi querida, y muy fría, Viña del Mar..._


	6. La caída de un Hurón Presumido

**_Disclaimer:_**_ La malvada Rowling los creó y tiene los derechos con WB... dejó que hicieran y deshicieran con HP6 (si no fuera por ciertas actuaciones, aún querría asesinar al director), así que por qué no también utilizar los personajes?...  
_

**_Advertencia:_**_ Hay exceso de puntos, comas y palabras rimbombantes… si Ud. es alérgico a ese tipo de errores… se le solicita que deje la lectura hasta este punto… no descuide su salud._

**_…_**

**_Hola..._**

**_Lo sé, me merezco tomatazos, así que con confianza...traje incluso una red para llevarme los que sobrevivan a mi casa... Y por si acaso me he puesto gafas para que no se me dañen los ojitos..._**

**_He estado sumergida en el mundo de la tesis... esa es mi excusa. Lo bueno es que ya terminé el semestre, terminando mis pseudo vacaciones. Mañana comenzaré el último semestre (si Dios lo quiere) de mi carrera. Así que si no quiere tomatearme, plizz envíe algo de energía positiva para mi persona._**

**_Que puedo decir, que estoy muy contenta por los rr, por las lecturas desde las sombras... no saben como me hicieron sonreír, especialmente durante los trabajos finales, de verdad ... GRACIAS..._**

**_El mundo de los fics permite que mi imaginación se desborde e incluso he podido aventurarme hacia otros mundos literarios... fantástico..._**

**_Las historias de distintas parejas o personajes de HP aparecen en mi cabecita y zas... ven la luz, eso cuando puedo... si vieran mis cuadernos de la U... jajaja..._**

**_Este capítulo está dedicado a un par de personajes muy especiales: Una Londony y una Andreaeb182... muchas gracias por el team de apoyo moral sectario unido... you know against who... XD..._**

**_Ah y por cierto, debo decir que hay apariciones especiales/espaciales tanto de amigas, como de gente que quizo hacerse presente como público en la gran pantalla que ve la acción de este par. ¿Quiere participar en el fic? contáctese vía pm o rr... se le responderá apenas sea leído..._**

_AVISOS:_

**_¿Lees fics y no te da vergüenza reconocerlo?_**_ ve al siguiente grupo de FACEBOOK: **Leo, escribo, hiperventilo con FICS DE HARRY POTTER ¡¡Y NO ME AVERGUENZA!! (búsquese tal cual o aparezca vía google y deje su comentario... que no mordemos)**_

**_Ah y en mi perfil encontrará los blogs en que también participo y ahora mi aventura llamada Twitter... vaya que hay cosas en que utilizar el escaso tiempo de ocio..._**

**_Como dije en el primer capítulo: Esta Historia no es coherente y por favor no busquen explicaciones... el que avisa no es traidor... así que cumplí... _**

**_ESTO ES PARA TODOS: _**

**_"Cualquier similitud con otra historia es sólo coincidencia, no se complique la existencia, que aquí no hay ánimos de copia… SI ALGUNA VEZ CITO A ALGUIEN… SERÁ CON SU CONSENTIMIENTO… y OBVIAMENTE INFORMADO EN DICHO CAPÍTULO… ASÍ QUE DEJEN QUE ME DIVIERTA UN RATO…"_**

_A leer..._

**_0000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_"Lo que la Rowling nunca mencionó: Draco Malfoy, la caída de un Hurón Presumido"_**

_- Pensé que nos tomaríamos más tiempo en este tópico, pero ya ha sido suficiente - Hermione estaba completamente exasperada y quería dar por terminado el bochornoso incidente del "sangre sucia"._

_- ¿Celosa, Granger? - rió el maniatado macho, pero se contuvo ante la imposibilidad de actuar si la castaña usaba magia, era mejor ser sensato._

_- No, querido, no te daré en el gusto, sólo que revelaremos una verdad a través de un nuevo tópico, y creo que será todo un placer para mí presentarlo... _

_..._

_- No soy un presumido, sé lo que valgo y estas gentiles muggles me demuestran que también tienen conocimiento de aquello - el rubio sonreía ante su aseveración, ya que eres tú la que no se ha dado cuenta de mis atributos, o más bien... no se ha querido dar cuenta._

_- Malfoy, eres un presumido y fanfiction parece que ha contribuido. Estas mujeres fantasean contigo, desde su propia imaginación y ahora tienen al real en frente... a todo esto ¿qué encuentran de atractiva a esta... cosa? - lo que al parecer era un abucheo colectivo, al estar sin volumen, sólo se manifestaba por caras de molestia y algunos movimientos de mano nada halagadores para Hermione - oye tú, la del cartel "Como quisiera ser túnica..." más te vale que bajes ese dedo, que yo no te estoy insultando, solamente digo que este hombre es común y corriente._

_- Ella tiene todo el derecho de manifestarse por las cosas que dices de mi, melenuda. Saben que Draco Malfoy jamás será un hombre común y corriente, lo han demostrado en sus historias, siempre tan elegante, ya que poseo demasiado buen gusto al vestir y..._

_- Ya que hablamos de cómo te tratan en los fics, con esas cualidades que te dejan taaan bien parado, sería muy bueno que conocieran algo de tu vida en Hogwarts, ¿no crees? - con un toque de varita desata a Draco, para luego nuevamente utilizarla y aparecer detrás de ellos un telón._

_- Acomódate bien paliducho, que este tópico es toda una preciosidad. Me tomó unas cuantas lechuzas y revisiones de mis documentos secretos - dejó que se arreglara, luego de tantos saltos en el tópico anterior - nuevamente toda esa ropa está en su lugar y ese cabello ya parece estar más decente ¿mejor, cierto? creo que podemos reanudar este asunto - otra vez la varita y nuevamente las cuerdas mantenían a Draco en su lugar._

_- ¿Qué te pasó, Granger? - el rubio estaba absolutamente sorprendido del comportamiento de la ex-prefecta perfecta - ¿acaso te golpeaste la cabeza al despertar? ¿te uniste al club sádico del Lord Oscuro? vaya, no creí nunca poder ver tu lado perverso ¿qué quieres hacerme ahora? disfrutas humillándome, lo vas a pagar caro. No te favorece para nada hacerte la malvada, sólo algunos, como nosotros los Malfoys, tenemos la capacidad de que nos crean el cuento... tú no ¡convéncete! - lo último se asemejó más a una súplica que a una orden, quizás matizada por la incertidumbre de lo que vendría, así que se compuso para volver a su postura segura y confiada, no debía mostrarse vulnerable._

_- Por Merlín Hurón, solamente uso este ridículo medio para evitar que te comportes como un crío - dijo exasperada Hermione - ya hiciste suficiente con tu berrinche por los Drarrys, y eso que estabas atado a la silla, lo último que quiero es salir perjudicada por uno de tus hechizos oscuros. Decía mi abuelita que mejor "prevenir que curar", así que también en este tópico te mantendré bien sujeto. La varita va a ser mi mejor amiga para mostrar las imágenes que traje, útiles para quitar de las cabecitas de tu secta la leyenda de Draco Malfoy, el seductor._

_- Rata de biblioteca, no te atrevas a hacer algo estúpido - no alcanzó a terminar porque se apagaron algunas luces y en el telón apareció la primera imagen. La leyenda "Archivos Desclasificados de la Orden del Fenix: Ficha 2.156.421-8 / Draco Malfoy", dejó a Draco con los ojos bien abiertos y en posición de alerta, en la medida que las cuerdas lo dejaban._

_La castaña estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de eliminar de la faz del mundo muggle la existencia de los Fics, y que mejor que usándolo de la manera más retorcida. Se sorprendió la primera vez que tramó algo malvado para el plan anti-dramiones, pero ahora la jornada terminaría con toda aquella pantalla convencida de que los fics eran una locura, aunque terminase convertida en una mini-voldy._

_- Silencio, que la función comienza - la castaña elevó el tono de la voz, lo suficiente para callar los intentos del rubio - espero que estés muy cómodo en tu silla, porque vas a estar un bueen rato observando esta preciosa pantalla._

_- Estás enferma - suspiró resignado, esperando atrocidades visuales - pero sabes que podrías mostrarme de todas las formas y ellas me querrían igual._

_- Espérate sentado hurón, que cuando todo termine ellas van a saber que tú no eres un dios encarnado - sonreía satisfecha, como quien ha cumplido su tarea con esmero y espera una buena calificación por ella - Primera evidencia, ¿por qué siempre escriben que el hurón huele a menta? ¿o a pino? ¿o que huele a café recién molido? por Merlín que son ingeniosas con aromas y sabores, si hasta sabor a chocolate han puesto que tienen sus labios, por eso pienso que sería mejor que les aclarara el panorama. Tengo que reconocer que sí, un perfume a menta lo acompañaba por todos lados ¿alguien se los sopló? y creo que si alguien se fue con el chisme, lo hizo muy mal._

_- Claro que huelo a menta Señora Weasley, acércate y verás que huelo a la mejor que existe en el mundo mágico - sonrió seductoramente a la pantalla, con todas las chicas atentas a lo que sucedía - por cierto querida muggle, no tengo sabor a menta, pero gracias por el cumplido. Vaya que eres atrevida, ni se me habría ocurrido que alguien quisiera probarme de esa manera._

_- ¡Hey! que aquí estamos en medio de algo serio. No distraigas a las pobres chicas con artilugios de galán de poca monta, que desde hoy ni siquiera te van a resultar en casa - Hermione lo mira con desaprobación y camina hasta ponerse frente a la pantalla- sí, el olía a menta. ¿Quieren saber la realidad? ¡es un adicto a las grageas de menta de Honeydukes! - pone en la pantalla una imagen, mágica por supuesto, de un Draco que sonríe goloso mientras come dulce tras dulce - todo el día andaba con un paquete en los bolsillos de la túnica. Acabemos con una farsa tan grande como que este desteñido esté aromatizado, eran sólo los efectos de los dulces._

_- ¿Y, que acaso no puedo tener dulces favoritos? tanto te molesta que los coma - Draco se erguía desafiante en su silla, mirándola a los ojos - que me dejaran un suave aroma no creo que sea un problema para tí... ah... pero ahora que recuerdo tus padres eran algo asi como medimagos de dientes ¿traumas por no comer azúcar en la niñez? ¿te envío el número del especialista en problemas mentales? ¿te dolió mucho? - más irónico no podía ser este famoso rubio._

_- Tú sufriste más que yo hurón y eso puedo comprobarlo. Como sabia que tienes unas respuestas siempre ofensivas y molestosas, me permití traer otra imagen para ilustrar la situación en Hogwarts._

_Una imagen mágica a todo color, con un Draco sosteniendo su cara con las dos manos iluminó la pantalla. Luego otra en que Madame Pomfrey lo obligaba a usar una poción, nada de sabrosa según puede observarse, y por último lo que pareció ser un sermón de Mc Gonagall, Snape y Pomfrey unidos. En toda su estadía en Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy fue un asiduo visitante de la enfermería, por su costumbre de comer dulces a toda hora y triturarlos con los dientes. En la pantalla una serie de letreros comenzaron ha hacerse presentes. De todos los colores y con dibujos explicativos incluso, le mandaban a decir que era un goloso y tierno estudiante amante de la menta._

_- ¡Por Merlín, que no necesito que me revises los dientes muggle picarona! Mi boca está muy bien, gracias - con una sonrisa se declara vencedor del primer round de imágenes - ¿Viste? ellas me apoyan, sólo bastaba una poción y mis dientes estaban perfectos. Un poco de molestia era posible de resistir a cambio de tan placentera sensación ¿es que acaso jamás comiste caramelos? ahora sé por qué eres tan amargada ¡Te faltó azúcar!_

_- No te pases de listo y no juegues con mi paciencia, que tengo un arsenal de imágenes para que se den cuenta de que eres un ser humano común y corriente. Aunque seas un mago, eso tampoco te da un nivel mayor que el resto. Continuando, la siguiente imagen es para derrumbar un segundo mito: el que este muchacho tenía cabello perfectamente peinado – un click y la imagen cambia a un Draco manteniendo una lucha con una poción en su cabello - aquí tenemos la razón del peinado oficial del hurón. Si alguna vez se dijo que lucía sedoso y de suave manejo, aquí está la explicación. La pelo de escoba no solamente era yo, aquí tenemos al señor con malos despertares capilares._

_- Por lo menos yo usaba pociones, porque tú parecías que tenías de estilista a un gato. Durante los primeros tres años ni siquiera averiguaste lo que era un cepillo – el rubio sonreía burlón, recordando como lucía Hermione de pequeña – ah por cierto, aún recuerdo el incidente aquel de la poción del inútil de Longbottom. ¿Aún tienes pesadillas? Yo habría pedido algo para dormir sin sueños, luego de una semana con ese cabello tan… arcoíris, si incluso hacías juego con los tapices de la profesora de Adivinación._

_- Por más que lo intentes no podrás hacerme caer en tu jueguito, porque el gran mentiroso de supuesto cabello perfecto eres tú. Para que sepan muchachas, este intento de hombre poseía al despertar el recuerdo de su almohadita en el cabello, por algo tantos esfuerzos con las pociones – Una imagen del rubio entrando al baño, cubriendo apenas su cuerpo con una pequeña toalla y con el cabello sumamente alborotado, es lo que la ex Gryffindor presenta como prueba de su aseveración, mas no contó con el griterío que se transformó en una extraña vibración en la pantalla de espectadoras - ¿Qué diablos les pasa? Sí, este desteñido tenía un buen cuerpo a los 16, pero habrá mejores allá en donde viven. Por favor no sigan _

_- Granger, mi abdomen en esos tiempos e incluso hoy se encuentra ejercitado y tonificado. Si no estuviera atado, podría demostrarles lo que estoy diciendo ahora, así que chicas van a tener que creer en mi – mira hacia la gran pantalla resignado, haciendo muecas de que quería sacarse la túnica, pero no puede – señorita del cartel rosa, permítame decirle que está prohibido que un mago se transforme en una toalla, así que imagina que pasaría si fuese una muggle intentando eso, pero gracias por tu cumplido. Pero, que atrevida señorita de la túnica violeta, no me da frio luego de una ducha, así que no te preocupes en darme calor al usar tan mínima toalla, costumbre que por cierto conservo hasta el día de hoy. Y no señorita ¿Andrea es tu nombre?, eso dice un cuadro en tu espalda, no ando mostrándome desnudo ante todo el mundo, así que no sueñe con que me paseo sin protección alguna luego de mi baño diario, así que su sugerencia no corresponde. Oh gracias, pero madre jamás ha entrado en una cocina a hacer algo más que dar una orden a los elfos – mira a la castaña, que ya frunce el ceño y se apresura a completar la frase – que por supuesto tienen remuneraciones y sus debidas prestaciones sociales. Continuando con tu cartel, mi querida admiradora muggle, madre jamás ha cocinado algo en su vida, pero te agradezco que me llames bombón, ni te imaginas cuan dulce puedo ser… - dice coqueto, arrastrando suavemente las palabras. _

_- Como me temía que algo así ocurriría con tus seguidoras las hiperventiladas, es que reservé una imagen muy especial – Una foto de Sirius esta vez, saliendo de la ducha con una toalla incluso más pequeña que Draco y mostrando un cuerpo demasiado bien mantenido para su edad hace que la pantalla vibre de manera aún más extraña que antes – por cierto hurón, tu tío tiene aún mejor cuerpo que tú. Oh, las dejé mudas, que bien – Hermione no puede disimular la risa ante la cara de su némesis, que pareciera que pronto llegará al color berenjena de tanta rabia acumulada, particularmente porque quien dijo que quería verlo sin toalla, tachó el nombre Draco y puso Sirius._

_- ¡Maldita enemiga del acondicionador! Ven a desatarme, que aquí mismo te muestro una exhibición de cuerpo bien mantenido. Esta malvada arpía, mis queridas muggles no va a lavarles el cerebro con imágenes claramente alteradas. Recuerden que están ante una bruja y que tiene todas las habilidades como para hacerlo – el rubio se acomoda nuevamente en su asiento y sonríe cuando ve la pantalla de espectadoras – oh, gracias queridas Aleja y Startless, sé que cuento con su apoyo... porque soy mucho mejor que ese vejete. Una disidente no hace menor mi ejército, Granger._

_-Una sola fue valiente en mostrar que tú no eres el único atractivo de la historia, Malfoy. Queridas, saquen de su cabeza la idea que se fijará en alguna de Ustedes y las amará con todo su dinero y su corazón, porque él sólo se quiere a si mismo y con suerte. En virtud del tiempo, mejor continuemos con este tópico con un nuevo mito a derribar: Draco Malfoy es un hombre seguro de si mismo, siempre que Voldemort no amenace a su madre – En la imagen aparece el susodicho, escribiendo atentamente durante los TIMOS, lo cual extraña a las espectadoras porque no tiene algo que sirva para el famoso mito - ¿Una imagen común y corriente, cierto? Eso se llama las apariencias engañan, porque para que sepan este hurón desteñido es un maldito supersticioso. La corbata que ven ahí es la misma para todos los exámenes y eventos importantes – Hermione señala con el dedo la imagen mágica del telón y se voltea hacia las chicas – ah y por cierto ¡HOY LA ESTÁ USANDO! – descubre una manga de la túnica y da cuenta que poco más abajo del puño puede verse una corbata verde y gris fuertemente amarrada a la camisa, manteniendo sujeta su mano en la dichosa prenda - ¿Cómo creen que lo sé? porque como parte de la orden del fénix más de alguna vez me tocó ser quien tomara las fotografías de seguimiento de los sospechosos de traición. Y no se alteren, que la orden del fénix funcionó mucho antes del dichoso tomo en que hablan de ella, así que no revisen sus libros, porque Rowling hizo lo que quiso con la verdadera historia._

_Sin darse cuenta se han atorado los botones de la manga de su túnica y la de Malfoy, cosa que descubre al terminar de hablar e intenta zafarse sin éxito. Ese momento es aprovechado por Draco, que jala del brazo a la castaña, haciendo que su cara quede a centímetros de la de Hermione._

- _No sabía que te gustaba jugar a la espía Granger, que traviesa eres. ¿Me espiaste en la ducha también? Porque si me fotografiaste entrando al baño, supongo que te quedaste a ver el espectáculo completo ¿todavía fantaseas con mi cuerpo cubierto de espuma? - le susurra coquetamente, alcanzando a rozar su boca con la de la castaña._

_La gran pantalla retumbó, producto del grito que todas las espectadoras muggles dejaron escapar ante una escena de dramione en vivo. Ambos enemigos de frente y todo listo para un beso de película, pero como siempre que va a alcanzarse la perfección, ocurre un percance._

_- Eres un cerdo Malfoy, eso quisieras – intenta zafarse, pero solo puede voltear la cara, para evitar que el rubor de sus mejillas fuera mal interpretado por el rubio - fíjate que a quien siempre enviamos a fotografiarte y aún debe soñar con tu cuerpo es Zabinni. No sabes cuantas veces nos suplicó usar la cámara para fotografiar las mazmorras – frase que es dicha justo en el momento en que puede soltarse de su enredo con el rubio, el cual parece estar indigestado por las arcadas que no puede evitar - ¿quieres una poción para el malestar de estómago? Y eso que no te he dicho que aún conserva las fotos que te tomaba en las duchas, después de los partidos de Quidditch._

_- La puerca eres tú, como es que fueron tan morbosos de enviar a espiarme a ese que siempre me quiso comer como pastel de carne - el rubio movía la cabeza, como intentando sacar de su cabezala imagen de Blaise fotografíandolo maliciosamente en secreto - nunca pensé que usarían métodos tan retorcidos para obtener información._

_- Ay por Dios Malfoy, no seas homofóbico, a ti te gustaban las chicas y a él los chicos, punto - Hermione parece molesta ante el escándalo de Draco sobre las fotos de su ex-compañero - más de alguna vez tú también anduviste fotografiando a tus víctimas, señor casanova._

_- Que yo sepa jamás se quejaron ante el Wizengamot así que víctimas no hubo, sólo mujeres complacidas - nuevamente se acomodó bien en su asiento y sonrió de medio lado a la gran pantalla, con el consabido efecto en sus admiradoras - repito lo que dije cuando comenzó tu estúpido tópico,yo siempre he sido tan elegante y de buen gusto al vestir y eso realmente juega a mi favor, no como tu marido el pobretón._

_- No te metas con mi marido, porque ahi vas a quedar calladito de un sólo movimiento de varita - la castaña hace el amago de sacarla de su bolsillo, pero se contiene y lo mira desafiante - pero hoy no la necesito, porque "una imagen vale más que mil palabras". Otro mito que se derrumbará el día de hoy: Draco Malfoy camina como todo un galán, ondeando su túnica al pasar. La siguiente imagen las va a dejar boquiabiertas, así que espero no se disloquen la mandíbula._

_La fotografía mágica muestra a un Draco caminando algo más apurado de lo normal, con las manos en los bolsillos. Al parecer fue su túnica la que hace que se enrede y se vaya al suelo sin poder apoyarse en algo para detener el golpe. Una sonora vibración nuevamente fue recibida desde la gran pantalla, ya que todas las chicas intentaban decirle que lamentaban que hubiera sufrido tal accidente. Carteles escritos de manera apresurada y unas muecas que parecían "sana, sana... colita de rana", comenzaron a cubrir cada una de las ventanas. El rubio no había podido evitar bajar la cabeza ante la bochornosa escena, pero la reacción que se produjo por la imagen le devolvió nuevamente el orgullo que había sido pisoteado por la ex-prefecta-perfecta-espia-de-la-orden._

_- ¿Ves? estas chicas saben que un accidente lo puede tener cualquiera. Y tú tímida muggle, no te escondas tras tu letrero ¿enfermera es algo así como medimaga, cierto? ¿Entonces por qué dices que eres enfermera y que puedes curarme a besos? - la joven, con una chapita que decía Eni, se apresura a responderle con otro letrero - ¡pero si de tímida no tienes nada! ¿haces milagros con ellos? pues te recuerdo que, aunque eres de mi agrado visual, soy un hombre comprometido y no gusto de serle infiel a mi esposa. Ay malvada rata sabelotodo, creo que no has podido hacer mucho para destruir la imagen que tienen estas mujeres de mi._

_- Cállate Malfoy, deja de hablar que ya no sabré donde pararme sin toparme con tu ego. Para mí ya es un avance el poder mostrarte como ser humano y no como una fantasía de hombre perfecto - Hermione parecía molesta e intentaba contener las ganas de lanzar un hechizo para hacerle desaparecer la boca - Y como última imagen para este tópico, tengo que revelar otro de los grandes secretos de Draco Malfoy, su fijación por el encaje._

_- Vamos Granger, que para nadie del mundo mágico y muggle debe serle desconocidos mis líos de sábanas - Draco volteó para mirar a la gran pantalla y guiñó un ojo a las espectadoras - así que si quieres mostrarme con alguna de mis novias de la escuela, ve... muestra lo que tienes._

_- Si me has dado el permiso, claro que revelaré tus aventuras en la cama con tu amante número uno... ¡tu almohadita de bebé! - alcanzó a decir, antes de soltar una carcajada que hizo eco en toda la habitación - este huroncito jamás se fue a dormir sin antes abrazarse a ella. Incluso mis espías me comentaron que la escondía de día para que nadie viera que el galán de los slytherin aún era un pobre niño._

_La foto en cuestión es revelada y la imagen del rubio abrazado a la almohada, como si esta fuera su mejor amiga (y vaya que amiga) vestido solo con un pijama corto, lo suficiente para mostrar su cuerpo. Si no fuera porque la pantalla se encuentra insonorizada, un gran aww se habría escuchado. Las mujeres de la pantalla están totalmente derretidas ante la ternura personificada por el hurón dormido._

_- ¿Qué les pasa? es un maldito infantil ¿qué hombre dormiría a esa edad con la almohadita de la cuna? ¡mírenlo! - Hermione no quiere admitir que ha perdido esta batalla contra las dramioneras. No ella, que planificó este tópico durante una noche de insomnio y pensó que cada imagen mágica fue adecuadamente seleccionada - No puedo creer que estoy frente a mujeres que no saben mirar más allá del cuerpo de esta... cosa. Creo que voy a tener una larga lucha con ustedes, así que mejor preparo el próximo tópico. No puedo desgastar más mi tiempo y hay mucho para avanzar. Así que..._

_Una nueva imagen se presenta, pero parece que ha sido puesta por error dentro de la planificación de los tópicos. Una sonriente y muy arreglada Hermione posando a la cámara, como si ella misma hubiera sido la fotógrafa. Hasta Draco estaba absorto mirando lo bien que lucía ella en la imagen, que ni se dio cuenta que fue desatado de la silla._

_- ¿Y eso Granger? ¿qué acaso te pusiste a modificar imágenes tuyas, luego de las del vejete de Sirius? - se levantó y comenzó a arreglar su túnica, un poco desordenada por los movimientos mientras estuvo atado._

_- Porque yo también sé lo que valgo traje estas fotos, me tiene harta eso de que siempre sea la que se ve bonita en séptimo y antes un esperpento, aquí traigo las pruebas de que fue una cruel forma de tratarme por parte de esa JK..._

**_" La otra cosa que Rowling olvidó: una ratón de biblioteca con curvas"_**

**_0000000000000000000000000000000_**

_¿Les gustó?_

_¿No van a lanzar los tomates? ya estoy lista..._

_La pobre doña, por más que lo intentó no consiguió aplacar el amor que tenemos por el rubiecito... y que decir del ego de ese hombre..._

_¿A todo esto... han visto a la madre de Hermione?_

_Alerta de frase prestada: **Andreaeb182** me regaló "las amará con todo su dinero y su corazón", quien avisa no es plagiador…_

_Cuento con sus aportes vía rr, pm y en el c-box de mi blog ( algo - mas - que - fics . blogspot . com) … todo sirve para esta loca historia..._

_Besos desde mi querida, y muy fría (casi congelada) Viña del Mar..._


	7. Una Ratona de Biblioteca con Curvas

**_Disclaimer:__ La malvada Rowling los creó y yo me divierto con esta GRAN PAREJA..._**

**_Advertencia:__ Hay exceso de puntos, comas y palabras rimbombantes… si Ud. es alérgico a ese tipo de errores… se le solicita que deje la lectura hasta este punto… no descuide su salud._**

_…_

_**Hola...**_

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!!!! **_

_**AGUANTEN LOS TOMATAZOS, NO PIERDAN EL ESPÍRITU NAVIDEÑO... **_

_Piedad con esta pobre tesista, que aquí nadie está libre de los dementores educacionales... ya quiero terminar, pero parece que estos quieren divertirse un poco más con mi sufrimiento (¿gané el Oscar a la desesperación para evitar el asesinato?) _

_Les regalo un pequeño capítulo, pero capítulo a fin de cuentas..._

_Que puedo decir, GRACIAS POR LOS RR, POR LAS LECTURAS DESDE LAS SOMBRAS Y POR TENERME AÚN UN POCO DE PACIENCIA..._

_Este capítulo está **dedicado a doña Cristy**, que no me lee... pero siempre apoya todas mis locuras... te quiero madre postiza!!!_

_**Gracias a Enichepi y Salesia por ser mis betas...**_

_Ah y nuevamente ¿Quiere participar en el fic? contáctese vía pm o rr... se le responderá apenas sea leído..._

_**AVISOS:**_

_¿Lees fics y no te da vergüenza reconocerlo?__ ve al siguiente grupo de FACEBOOK: __**Leo, escribo, hiperventilo con FICS DE HARRY POTTER ¡¡Y NO ME AVERGUENZA!! **(Búsquese tal cual o aparezca vía google y deje su comentario... que no mordemos)_

_Y no olviden PPC (Si revisan mi perfil... verán las locuras de cuatro adictas a los fics)_

_Como dije en el primer capítulo: Esta Historia no es coherente y por favor no busquen explicaciones... el que avisa no es traidor... así que cumplí... _

_**ESTO ES PARA TODOS:** _

_"Cualquier similitud con otra historia es sólo coincidencia, no se complique la existencia, que aquí no hay ánimos de copia… SI ALGUNA VEZ CITO A ALGUIEN… SERÁ CON SU CONSENTIMIENTO… y OBVIAMENTE INFORMADO EN DICHO CAPÍTULO… ASÍ QUE DEJEN QUE ME DIVIERTA UN RATO…"_

_A leer..._

_**Una Feliz Navidad desde mi querida Viña del Mar...**_

**_..._**

* * *

_**" La otra cosa que Rowling olvidó: una ratona de biblioteca con curvas"**_

_Una nueva imagen se presenta, pero parece que ha sido puesta por error dentro de la planificación de los tópicos. Una sonriente y muy arreglada Hermione posando a la cámara, como si ella misma hubiera sido la fotógrafa. Hasta Draco estaba absorto mirando lo bien que lucía ella en la imagen, que ni se dio cuenta que fue desatado de la silla._

_- ¿Y eso Granger? ¿Qué acaso te pusiste a modificar imágenes tuyas, luego de las del vejete de Sirius? - se levantó y comenzó a arreglar su túnica, un poco desordenada por los movimientos mientras estuvo atado._

_- Porque yo también sé lo que valgo traje estas fotos, me tiene harta eso de que siempre sea la que se ve bonita en séptimo y antes un esperpento, aquí traigo las pruebas de que fue una cruel forma de tratarme por parte de esa JK..._

_..._

_- ¿Saben lo que es leer historia tras historia donde aparezco como un esperpento viviente y que de repente me vuelva glamorosa? ¡Hasta pociones de belleza han dicho que usado! - grita la castaña a la gran pantalla, mientras una serie de letreros de ¡queremos más del rubio! ¡Sigamos con el papucho! aparecen en las ventanas de las espectadoras._

_- Pero Granger, que estas chicas están pidiendo otra cosa, mejor dejamos tus traumas adolescentes para otro momento, quizás tu propio programa especial, ¿te parece? - su voz le recordó a Hermione los esfuerzos de su padre, cuando quería sacarla de su librería favorita. Pero hoy ese recurso estúpido se iría al infierno, con Malfoy incluido._

_- ¡Cállate! que este es MI espacio, así que ustedes me escuchan por las buenas o van a ver mucho más de lo que soy capaz, ¿entendieron? - un silencio se apoderó de la gran pantalla, ante una ex-Gryffindor que las miraba como si pudiera asesinarlas con un simple parpadeo. Se aclaró la voz y comenzó - veamos, esa maldita Rowling se ensañó conmigo en tres libros. De señorita sabelotodo, aunque esa es mi gran virtud... la sabiduría, pero siempre mencionando mis supuestos defectos físicos, como el cabello parecido a un nido de pájaros y dientes que casi topaban el suelo... grandes mentiras... ¡miren!_

_Una imagen con una sonriente Hermione, en el que parecía ser su primer día en Hogwarts se hace presente. Muy bien peinada y con una dentadura muy bien cuidada se podía apreciar y que decir de sus ropas que estaban demasiado bien arregladas. Todas miraban con atención la evidencia de la castaña para evitar que se siguiese creyendo en aquella malvada squib. _

_- ¿Cuánto te demoraste en retocar la foto? ¿O quizás fue después de miles de pociones para el cabello? porque ellas deben saber que tú sí que eras una despeinada. Ah, ahora que recuerdo, he mentido, sí puede ser verdad esa foto. Pero, a mi favor debo decir que desde tu primera clase en Hogwarts la realidad fue otra, tal vez por aquella pelea con Snape . Quizás por tu continua manía de enredarte el cabello cuando estás nerviosa... ehm... ahí tenemos la respuesta, tu sistema nervioso es el responsable, no la Rowling - culminó con la voz extrañamente algo temblorosa el rubio. No se quedaría callado ante una mísera orden, aunque su humanidad estuviese en peligro estando atado y a merced de Hermione, porque su orgullo Malfoy puede más y podría aún más._

_- Parece que aquí un pequeño hurón quiere saber lo que es la impotencia y de manera atroz - la castaña le lanza feroz mirada, paseándose lentamente por la habitación, para evitar hechizarlo ahí mismo y continúa su relato - a ver, digamos que a veces tenía malos días de cabello, pero eso todas lo hemos pasado. Lo que aquí quiero decir es que, para su información, a mi la belleza no me apareció en cuarto y menos en séptimo. En el baile es la única escena en aquel maldito libro que salgo bien parada, antes con suerte sólo era la que andaba con los libros y persiguiendo a Harry como una maniática para que dejara de meterse en problemas. Bueno sí que tenía que regañarlo para que no hiciera tanta tontería junta, pero lo que quiero enfatizar aquí es otra cosa. Nuevamente les pregunto ¿Saben lo que es leer kilos de historias en que todos los personajes comentan que...? - no alcanza a finalizar, porque nuevamente la gran pantalla vuelve a estremecerse y se da cuenta que cierto rubio tiene espectáculo propio. Está tan aburrido que comienza a jugar con su cabello. Se rasca la frente y pasa suavemente el índice por la línea donde comienza el cabello, una y otra vez, cerrando los ojos al contacto. Es una imagen encantadora, como un pequeño niño que está a punto de irse a dormir, haciendo suspirar a las chicas que lo observan desde la gran pantalla. Letreros de ¿tienes sueño mi vida? ¿quieres que te lleve a la cama? y ¡Yo quiero darte el beso de las buenas noches!, no se hacen esperar. Y eso hace que Hermione vaya donde el rubio y se ponga con los brazos en jarra a encararlo._

_- Veo que el principito del reino de la serpiente maldita no ha dormido su siesta, pero su majestad gentilmente tendrá que abrir esos ojos o verá que no sólo sé de nudos evita berrinches. No hay caso Malfoy, aún no dejas de ser el pequeño huroncito que se quedaba dormido en las clases de la tarde ¡DESPIERTA TE DICEN! - su voz llega a retumbar en la habitación, haciendo que el rubio mecánicamente se siente correctamente y le preste atención - Lo bueno de que tu secta te idolatre es que me enteraré cuando comiences a distraerte del objetivo por el que estamos aquí. Muchas gracias queridas, que sus chillidos son la mejor alerta. Y continuando con la función, una próxima imagen - Vestida de rosa y con un aire sacado de película muggle de muy antigua data, podía verse a Hermione posando en una escalera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - Deben estar comentando que si acaso le sonreí a Krum. No, esa foto me la tomó un antiguo admirador y le sonreí porque el muy gracioso estaba escondido en el primer tramo de escaleras, con la cámara en la mano. Ahí tienen, esta que está aquí no sólo tuvo a un Krum baboso, sino también a otros apuestos que querían tener un recuerdo de mi persona._

_- El club de seguidores de las criaturas mágicas, porque con ese carácter de señorita corrección, parecías poseída por alguno de esos seres que tanto buscaban Lovegood y compañía, antes que otra cosa ¿quien habría andado detrás de ti con una cámara en la mano? sólo me imagino a uno de esos bichos raros, porque había mejores cosas que hacer antes que observarte y esa es la única explicación que se me ocurre - contesta entre molesto y aburrido, esperando que pronto se acabe el desfile de imágenes de admiradores de castaña S.A - Oh... mi querida ¿Flacu? dormí muy bien, no necesito que me den una buena noche... muchas gracias, sólo es que me aburre que se autopubliciten, cuando con suerte tuvo un par de babosos... con el pobretón de número uno._

_- Pero que idiota eres hurón, no sabes cuantas personas se me declararon en mis años colegiales - se mantiene de pie, imponiendo su presencia, mientras el rubio la mira como resignado a escuchar sus locuras - Como prueba tengo una serie de fotos que me fueron tomados sin mi permiso y que rescaté gracias a mis aliados de la Orden del fénix, obviamente diciendo que eran para descartar sospechosos - Sonriendo, estudiando, comiendo e incluso regañando a sus compañeros en sus turnos de prefecta, son algunos de las fotografías que aparecen en una especie de proyección continua - y agradece que no sigo, porque estaría horas de horas viendo tomas secretas de mi vida cotidiana en el colegio, ¡mira esa gracia al caminar!. Esa maldita Rowling siempre me odió y se ensañó conmigo todos sus prostitutos libros, mi pobre madre sufrió tanto con las cosas que decía de mí - súbitamente su corazón se alteró, como si corriera un terrible peligro y dejándola sin aliento y, por supuesto, palabras._

_- Granger, si sigues hiperventilando voy a terminar contigo camino a San Mungo, así que cálmate y siéntate, porque no quiero andar dando explicaciones de por qué estaba contigo - está preocupado, a pesar de que sus palabras tienen un tono burlón - por qué no te sientas, te tranquilizas un poquito y seguimos tu función, que ese súbito tono paliducho no te sienta ¿acaso quieres perder todo tu discurso por un desmayo poco glamoroso?- no despega su mirada de ella, olvidándose por un momento de su rol del príncipe de las serpientes - así está mejor, un colapso nervioso era lo último que faltaba y explicar ante el Wizengamot por tu estupidez, era lo último que se me ocurría hacer._

_- Simplemente fue una pequeña molestia, el mencionar a mi madre me lo provocó, quizás porque aún recuerdo sus comentarios después de que leyó cada libro - el sólo recuerdo de esos chillidos la volvió a incomodar. __Apenas salían en las librerías su progenitora se las ingeniaba para tenerlos y no descansaba hasta terminarlos. Por suerte un día pudo convencerla de dejar esa tortura literaria, con su padre de árbitro y recién ahí pudo dormir en paz. Nuevamente se acomoda en su silla y se apresta para una nueva serie de pruebas para comprobar que no era la fea del grupo - Así que si me permites, deja que diga... _

_- Que eras espectacular y que tenías a tooodo Hogwarts a tus pies, dejando que tus interminables pretendientes se sacaran sus túnicas para ponerlas ante tu andar de princesa - interrumpe rápido y burlón - Granger, eres sólo una chica linda y nada más - susurró descuidado._

_- ¿Escuché bien? ¿Linda? ¡Draco Malfoy me dijo un cumplido! - sorprendida ante el comentario, nuevamente se levanta y apoyándose en su silla con ambas manos se acerca peligrosamente a un ex-Sly que gira la cara incómodo, en unos segundos que le parecieron interminables. Tan concentrada estaba que no se percató del suspiro que remeció a la gran pantalla, con letreros de ¡Queremos Dramione! y ¡Bésense Ya! - que puedo decir... - se levanta a prisa y mira a la gran pantalla - ¡esto es histórico! y si no fuera porque no quiero líos con mi marido, hasta llevaría una copia de la grabación al profeta... vaya que momento - divertida ante su pequeño triunfo, vuelve a su sitio y le sonríe burlonamente al rubio - Aunque quisiera seguir escuchando halagos de tu parte, el show continúa así que si me permites... aunque, ahora que lo recuerdo, si hubo alguien alguna vez puso su túnica para que yo pasara y ese fue mi Ron. Fue una vez en que..._

_- El maquillaje mágico cooperó mucho en tu mejora, así que no te entusiasmes y por tu culpa mi cabello va a necesitar una dosis extra de acondicionador - suena molesto, sacudiendo su cabeza para que - y no quiero más comentarios sobre tu marido el pobretón perfecto, porque si con suerte te soporto a ti en esta habitación, él definitivamente puede quedarse fuera de esto, así que termina pronto tu declaración de belleza, que me estoy aburriendo..._

_- ¡Pero si lo has mencionado antes! ¡Que mala memoria tienes! ¿O ahora quieres ser el único del que hablemos? mi pequeño huroncito consentido, para evitar que hagas otro de tus berrinches, no contaré las hazañas de mi hombre. Como ven queridas, Malfoy sólo sabe ofender y hablar de él mismo, que mal. ¿Acondicionador? Malfoy no puedes ser tan pretencioso, si apenas toqué tu cabello de bebé..._

_- ¡Ya Hermione! ¡Te dije que siguiéramos hablando de ti! - ahora si que perdió la paciencia, porque una de las cosas que más odiaba era ser tratado como un malcriado y caprichoso - ¡Ahora di que tras ese uniforme se escondía toda una curvilínea!_

_- Claro que sí, ¡que curvas tenía y aún tengo! ah y sobre el maquillaje mágico, soy linda de cuna. Como sabía que tratarías de opacarme alguna vez, traje una foto que comprueba todo lo que he dicho._

_Una fotografía de ella en un diminuto bikini es proyectada. Está sentada sobre su cama y luce notoriamente feliz, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, como si no existieran problemas en la vida y el mundo se hubiera tornado de colores brillantes._

_- ¿Viste serpiente? que aquí tienes toda una prueba de que de pies a cabeza era toda una belleza - lo mira orgullosa y sonríe triunfante, sin pensar en la vida es como una gran tortilla, siempre es posible darle la vuelta. El rostro de Draco Malfoy pasó súbitamente de sorprendido a divertido._

_- ¿Y por qué tu cama está tan deshecha? ¿Qué pasó con tu cabello? ¿Y de quien es esa sombra? - ríe divertido, burlándose por su descubrimiento, agradecido de que la castaña le diera las armas necesarias para terminar con la oda a Hermione - ¿es que acaso esa foto es una post-cochinadas? ¡Y en Hogwarts!, porque esa es tu habitación de prefecta y al ser privada parece ideal para la diversión - la ex-Gry está sonrojada hasta el pelo y lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos - no me digas que se te pasaron esos detallitos, porque en Hogwarts no todo fue estudio... ¿o no?_

_- ¡Cómo se te ocurre hablar de eso! mis padres me enviaron allí para estudiar, no para hacer cosas de grandes - tartamudea nerviosa, abanicándose con la mano y enojada consigo misma por el traspié - Y sí, hicimos algo, pe...pero no es momento de hablar eso. ¡Todos fuimos jóvenes! aquí las hormonas a veces juegan malas pasadas y ... - intenta defender lo indefendible, inexplicablemente para alguien que nunca fue una santa - ¡No les des ideas a estas mujeres que ya suficiente imaginación tienen! ¡se suponen que dejen de escribir!_

_La gran pantalla se remeció, ante los sabrosos detalles que estaban a punto de salir a la luz y por otro lado quejándose ante los infructuosos intentos de la castaña por seguir con sus tópicos. Carteles volaban y abrazos como si fuera año nuevo no se hacen esperar, porque es el mismísimo Draco Malfoy quien les va a revelar los sucios detalles que tantas veces fueron recreados en los fics._

_- Cállate y no mientas Hermione, que aquí sólo terminarás más hundida de lo que estás y tus padres no están para que cambies la historia. La mojigata de la Rowling obvió justamente la parte sabrosa del cuento y hay tanto por decir, porque estas escritoras no estuvieron lejos de la verdad en algunas cosas - es el ganador del tópico y lo sabe, porque sonríe de oreja a oreja, aprovechando de vengarse por los malos ratos que lo hizo pasar aquella sabelotodo - que en el Colegio nadie fue un santo, especialmente después de los quince años. ¿Qué les parece mis queridas admiradoras, que hablemos sobre lo que realmente pasó? porque yo tengo muucho que decir y desmitificar..._

_**"Sexo en Hogwarts, porque hasta la Mc Gonagall se aprovechó de la torre de Astronomía"**_

**_..._**

* * *

_¿Les gustó?_

_Quería darles un pequeño regalito... espero que no me lo devuelvan_

_Ya pasaron las doce, así que no pueden enviarme tomates con Santa Claus... así que busquen otros medios..._

_Hermione aún está decidida a quitarnos de la cabeza a este macho, pero parece que el muy astuto siempre tiene un as bajo la manga..._

_¿A todo esto... por qué justo al mencionar a su madre, ella se sintió mal?_

_Siempre son bienvenidos sus aportes vía rr, pm... todo sirve_

_Besos Navideños_


	8. Noticias!

**_Hola a todos y todas!_**

_Aqui con noticias después del terremoto que ha sufrido mi país. Ayer a las 3:34 A.M todos los planes que teníamos cambiaron radicalmente por un remezón que nos dejó intranquilos ante el embate de la naturaleza. Algunos lo perdieron literalmente todo y estamos atentos y listos para ayudar.  
_

_Mi familia está bien, sólo con algunos problemillas de estructura de la casa, pero sanos y salvos.  
_

_De mis compatriotas **Enichepi, Embercita, Arrayan Y Mad Aristocrat**, he sabido que todas están bien y tranquilas, del resto no he tenido noticias... así que dejen mensaje si aparecen por aquí._

_Fuerza y Ánimos para los que la están pasando mal... hoy el panorama es sombrío, pero habrá que hacerle frente_

_Abrazos desde mi Adorada y Asustada Viña del Mar_


End file.
